The Transparent and Opaque
by Tatsuhiko-shido
Summary: Repost of What Can't be Seen Through, for Reborn Vampire, a friend. Incest, Yuri, and Threesome. On Haitus til June!
1. Chapter 1

This is the same person who wrote the story originally, so don't think I'm stealing or anything. Threesome, Yuri, and Incest. I don't own anything, including Danny Phantom 

What Can't Be Seen Through

Jasmine Fenton, renowned psychology student, and all-around pillar of stability in a disturbingly odd family, was having a major crisis. It wasn't any crisis that anyone normal had been through, in her opinion. It wasn't school. That was going better than most could say. It wasn't her social life. That was, for the most part, non-existent. Lack of a social life, though, was not her concern. She didn't really like people all that much. Jazz was more of a scientist than a friend. It was easier for her to study someone and not get involved than to let them in, where they could do damage to her.

The incident with Johnny Thirteen had made her both paranoid and more caring. It was odd, she had to admit, but she felt much closer to her brother now. She had been there when he faced his future and beaten it. He had come clean to her and her alone about his powers. It was nice to be so close to her sibling in some ways. In others, it was frustrating.

Pouring over some of her textbooks, Jazz had found a few possible explanations. She didn't have any friends, so she had naturally latched onto her brother and his friends as her closest contacts.

That might be why she had developed…a crush…on her little brother.

It wasn't really odd, she decided now, that she had fallen for him. He was sweet, if awkward. He was caring, if a little abrasive sometimes. He was cute, strong, and helpful. And he looked good in a black jump suit with white hair.

Jazz shook her head. Danny didn't like her. Danny liked Sam. Danny deserved Sam. She would make him happy. They would get married, have kids, and those kids would have kids. Jazz sighed heavily. Maybe going out for a little drink wouldn't hurt.

Danny Fenton, one of the world's only two ghost hybrids, collapsed onto the couch with his best friend, Tucker. They had had a three-hour ghost hunt after school, and he was beat. Tucker had opted to stay at his house for the night, instead of walking back home. Sam had chosen to walk to her house, it not being as far as Tucker's.

"Video games?" Tucker asked.

"Too tired," Danny said. It was clear by his voice that he meant it.

"TV?" Tucker asked.

"Hand won't move to remote," Danny responded vainly.

"What are you two doing?" Jazz asked, walking in to find the two exhausted boys.

"Trying to keep our eyes open," Danny said. "We had a lot of…homework after school."

Jazz nodded. The way he said "homework" was code for ghostbusting. They had come up with it because their parents seemed to magically appear whenever someone said "ghost."

"Oh, Danny. Mom and Dad went out for the night, something about the anniversary of their first date. Then they're going to go to a ghost-hunter's convention." Jazz supplied.

"So we're alone for the weekend?" Danny asked blandly.

"I guess," Jazz replied, clearing her mind of the images that statement evoked.

"Jazz, I don't want to hear the word ghost this weekend, if it's all right with you," Danny said tiredly.

"That bad?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"What I want to know is how the Box Ghost gets out of the ghost zone," Tucker said with irritation.

"Here, why don't I go dump the Fenton Thermos into the ghost zone?" Jazz asked, taking the cylinder from her brother and moving down the stairs.

The Fenton Ghost Portal loomed large in the corner of the basement. Jazz approached it fearlessly. After all, it was something she had done everyday for a few months now. She had to. Apparently, she was the only one who could remember to change the ectoplasm-filter. The filter was what kept the ghost portal running. The amount of ghost goo that the portal came in contact with was more than what most machines came in contact with in a whole year.

"Mom and Dad made the thing, why can't they just remember to change the filter?" Jazz muttered. Placing the full Fenton Thermos into its slot on the outside of the portal, Jazz noticed the small red light flickering next to the filter.

Let's see…Green meant good.

Yellow was okay.

Red was bad.

Blinking red couldn't be good then.

Her fears were confirmed when the thermos began to drain automatically. The result was a filter overload. In a situation like this, there was an emergency code that allowed the filter to open and dispel the ectoplasm it had collected.

Unfortunately for Jazz, she was in the path of said outpouring of ectoplasm.

Jazz only had time to blink as a wave of green goo enveloped her, throwing her to the far wall.

Five minutes later, Jazz was back up, scraping the slime from her clothes. Wait a minute…her clothes? She had come down to the basement wearing her normal set of long sleeve shirt and pants. Now she had an outfit similar to Danny's on. Instead of the black on white design that Danny had, though, hers was white where his was black and blue where his was white. Realization dawning, Jazz pulled a few strands of her hair into view. Yep, they were white.

Jazz took a deep breath and let it out. She needed to stay calm. That set Murphy's Law into motion. Looking down at her right hand, she realized that it didn't look…right. It felt weird, harder.

Flexing it carefully, she concentrated on the feeling. Almost immediately, a layer of metal came into view, along with a two-barreled gun on the back of her right hand.

The Fenton Peeler, Jazz sighed. She had taken to carrying the thing around everywhere, and tonight was no exception. It seemed she was now a ghost with a molecular peeler mounted on her mechanical right hand. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't…oh hell.

Jazz took a deep breath and let out a nice scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Faeries?" Sam asked herself as she looked on the book that had been delivered today. A shop on the internet that she commonly visited had sent her a gift. It was a relatively small hard-back book with a picture of a small robed figure sitting on a toadstool with wings on the front of it.

Shrugging, Sam started to read. Maybe it would take her mind off her current problems. Those current problems being highly complicated in nature.

First off, she was starting to work up the courage to ask out the hunky half-ghost that saved her life on a regular basis. That was good. What wasn't good was the fact that not only did she like him, but Sam also had a developing crush for his sister.

She sighed loudly. Sam knew it was screwed up. She knew it was wrong to have these feelings, but…

They both moved the same way. That same grace. Danny was brave where Jazz was sensitive. Jazz was knowledgeable where Danny was strong. They fit together so well. They actually got along, which was more than she could say for most siblings. Being who she was, Sam had also noticed how Jazz treated her brother.

Those small kisses on the cheek. Those little hugs. The fact that they were now more and more frequent. So…Jazz had a thing for Danny. Danny, as far as Sam could tell was oblivious to it. Sam had a thing for both the Fenton's children. Jazz didn't seem to know about it, and Danny was only slightly less oblivious to her intentions than he was to Jazz's.

That was how the situation as it panned out. Sam groaned. It would take nothing more than an act of God to resolve this situation without all three parties suffering emotional damage. High above her, Loki, God of mischief snickered. Sam's plea was all that it took. He was A god, after all. And he could always be…helpful to people who asked for it. Snapping his fingers, Loki divinely intervened for the second time that day.

Jazz getting slimed was also his fault. Officially, Sam had entered a plea .2 seconds before he intervened with Jazz, so he was free and clear when it came to the rules. Although, if anyone cared to look to any depth at exactly why that company had sent Sam that book, he might be in for quite the punishment.

Back on earth, Sam was startled as a small coin fell out of the book she was holding. Picking up the piece of rounded gold, Sam looked it over. There was a small, winged figure on one side with a leaf on the other. "Faerie gold?" Sam asked herself aloud. It was a good thing she didn't get to let out a scornful laugh like she had planned, because a small man was standing on her bed. Small meaning under two feet. And she had a sinking feeling that she knew what this was about.

"Leprechaun?" Sam asked tiredly.

The creature blinked. Whatever reaction he had been expecting, this wasn't it. "Aye Lass, that I am. May I ask thee why ye nay running for the high hills?"

"Let's just say that my life is already weird enough that I can handle a leprechaun," Sam sighed. "Now, why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Okay, right to the chase then lass. That's me gold coin you've got there, and I need it back," No sooner had the words left his mouth than the coin was tossed to him. He looked at the girl, surprised. "Nay ye be wanting to keep it lass? All humans I know be wanting for a piece of faerie gold."

"No thanks," Sam said with a little smile. "I don't need gold, or any money for that matter. And the coin obviously means more to you, so you should have it."

The leprechaun blinked. He hadn't expected this. The girl was free of greed, something a rare few humans could boast. She should have been born a faerie, the leprechaun reflected…

That brought up an interesting idea. Maybe the girl would take becoming a member of the faerie folk as a reward. He explained it to the odd girl at length, noting the interested expression her eyes held.

Sam had to admit, the offer was tempting. Being able to fly, cast a few spells, and make a little mischief wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Maybe she could even help Danny…

"Sure," Sam answered. It wasn't like her to just take a leap like this, but the thought of becoming a larger part of Danny, and by association, Jazz's, life, made the risk worth it.

"Then put 'er there, as you Americans say," The leprechaun returned happily, extending a hand. Sam blinked and extended her hand also, touching the small man's warily. For a second, nothing happened, then Sam felt an upsurge of energy. It was familiar, like an old fried you hadn't seen in years, but it was so much stronger.

Then it hit her, she was tapped into the life energy of the planet. The idea just erupted, like she had known about it all along, but a had just realized it.

"Gotta' be goin' now lass, that book there should help you with any problems. My family's gonna' have KFC tonight, see you lass," the leprechaun said, then winked out.

Sam blinked, that had been…odd. Picking up her new book, Sam opened it and began to read up on the chapter about manifesting wings. Sadly the ringing of a phone interrupted her studies. Sighing, she picked up the phone.

"Sam?" Danny's voice asked from the other end.

"Danny? What is it?"

"Do you think you could come over, now? We're having a little bit of a crisis?"

"You-know-what related?" Sam asked. She didn't know weather her parents were listening or not, so just to be on the safe side.

"Kind of, I'll explain when you get here," Danny said hurriedly and hung up.

Sam tossed the phone on her bed and pulled a small bag from her closet. Tossing two changes of clothes and her book into it, Sam walked out to the common room.

"Mom?" Sam asked warily.

"They just went out sweetie," Sam's grandmother said from her place under a lamp with a book.

"Oh," Sam said, visibly relieved. "Hey gram? Can I go over to Danny's to spend the night?"

"Sure sweetie," The elderly woman replied with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny wasn't having a very good day. School, ghost-hunting, then his sister gets zapped with ectoplasm. Could this day get any…Danny stopped himself in mid-sentence. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was invoke Murphy's law. Currently, Danny was alone with his sister in the den. Tucker had stayed to make sure everything was okay, but had opted to leave this family moment to family members.

Out of desperation, Danny had called Sam. After all, he had no idea how to deal with a teary-eyed Jazz. Sam, on the other hand, at least had sex in common with his sister. Jazz, at the moment, was laying down on the couch in her ghost form, Danny sitting on the floor, within arm's reach of his sister. He hadn't deemed her stable emotionally stable enough to learn how to shift back to human-form yet.

Danny heard the door open, relief flooding his system.

"In here Sam," Danny called out quietly.

Sam stepped in and stopped short. This wasn't what she had expected, to say the least. "Hi Danny…Hi…Jazz?"

The white-haired girl nodded blandly.

"Oh, Sam, I was just going to get drinks, be back in a minute," Danny said hurriedly.

Sam sighed as he ran out of the room and sat down next to Jazz, noting the differences in her and her brother's outfits. "He can be so clueless sometimes," Sam said softly. Jazz nodded with a sad smile.

Sam bit her lip. Coming from a family of doctors, she knew that Jazz was in shock. She would need to have some kind of mental stimulus to shock her out of it…

"I guess we both find that cute about him then," Sam said quietly.

Jazz blinked and sat up straight. "You know? Please don't tell him! I couldn't live with myself if he found out!"

"Thought that would knock you out of your flunk. Listen, I don't have a problem with how you feel for Danny, actually, I suggest you go for him."

Jazz didn't bother to hide her surprise. "But why?"

Sam looked away and hid her blush. "I'd like the people I…care about to be happy."

Again, Jazz's eyes widened. Sam had said people. One was Danny…Was she the other one? "Sam?"

Sam looked at her with eyes that were more than a bit teary. "Yeah, I know. Look, you've know him your entire life. You were there for him before I even knew him. And he loves you. He doesn't know it yet, but he does, I can tell."

Jazz put two of her fingers against Sam's mouth, shushing her. Maybe it was the stress, or hormones, but she wanted to comfort Sam…in a way that would please both of them. The two girls hadn't been all that far apart to begin with. Jazz now closed the gap, removing her fingers and pressing her mouth to Sam's.

The Gothic girl tasted a little like tea, and some light spice that Jazz couldn't name. She was soft and sweet, and warm…

Sam's eyes widened as she felt Jazz's mouth connect. She hadn't thought that Jazz was going to do this, but it felt so nice…

When both parties pulled away, Sam's eyes were clear of tears and Jazz was smiling. "If Danny's alright with it, we could share him, and each other." Jazz suggested.

Sam smiled. "I'd like that."

"If I'm not interrupting anything, I would too," Danny said from his place by the door, holding the long-forgotten drinks. Both girls turned to face him. There was a light blush on his cheeks, but other-wise he seemed unalarmed. Sam had to hand it to Danny. It wasn't everyday that you found your older sister kissing your best female friend and plotting to "share" you, but Danny seemed to take in all in turn. That was impressive, to say the least.

Turning to Jazz, she cut the older girl a sly smile and sat down on the couch with her. As sensually as she could manage, Sam crooked a finger at Danny, motioning him over. Danny set the drinks down on the table and walked over, sitting at the foot of the couch.

Sam smiled and pulled him towards his sister, pressing her other hand into the small of Jazz's back. The siblings met half-way, slightly wary, until their lips met.

Danny, being half-ghost, could feel the slight tang of ectoplasm on her lips, it was exciting.

Jazz smiled into the kiss. It was light and slightly passionate. Danny was tentatively increasing the pressure against her mouth. Jazz slipped her tongue into her bother's mouth and back out again. The contact left him frozen as she pulled away and let Sam move in.

Danny registered that Jazz had moved back. Then he felt another pair of lips take their place. These were smaller and more subtle. Sam. Danny decided to get innovative and moved a hand up to Sam's face to cup her cheek lightly and pressed harder into the kiss. It went on like this for a little while longer before they had both had enough and pulled back.

"I could definitely get used to this," Danny said, smiling.

Sam and Jazz giggled lightly. "I don't think we should go any further…for now, then kissing," Jazz said seriously. "It would be stressing our relationship a little if we did anything." A light blush colored her cheeks, but she managed to get it all out.

Danny and Sam blushed like-wise. "We are a little too young for that, right Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Sam said simply, then blushed. "But couldn't we…um, cuddle a little?"

"I guess we could," Jazz said after a moment, "But could I turn back into a human first?"

Sam and Danny blinked, they had forgotten about the ghost thing. Danny thought for a minute, "All you have to do is imagine yourself turning back, works for me anyway."

Jazz nodded and closed her eyes. In a minute, a ring of light appeared around her, splitting in two and returning her humanity. "So, how do we go about this?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and nodded. Danny was the first to speak, "A good movie, blankets, pillows, popcorn, soda, and pajamas."

Jazz blinked. "Do you two do this often?"

"With Tucker, yeah. This is basically what we do during weekends," Sam nodded.

"Oh," Jazz said simply. "Then I'll get the soda and popcorn," the red-haired girl nodded.

"I'll do blankets," Danny smiled and ran up the stairs.

"Then I guess I get to pick the movie," Sam smiled slyly to herself. Oh, this would be fun…

"Movie scary," Danny whimpered. He and the two girls had camped out on the floor in front of the giant TV. The film that they had just been watching, "Wicked Scary," was just ending. Currently, Danny was in the middle of Jazz and Sam. Jazz was clutching Danny's arm in fright. Sam was holding on less severely, but her teeth were chattering loudly.

"Yeah," Jazz said weakly.

"You can say that again," Sam agreed.

"I think we shouldn't go to bed just yet," Danny said, shaking the horror off. It was only a little past ten and they would have nightmares all night.

"Another movie?" Sam asked.

"I pick," Jazz said in a non-negotiable tone.

"K," Sam relented.

"Jazz?" Danny said in a very quiet voice, like he was afraid of upsetting some delicate balance.

"Yes?" Jazz replied.

"How do you have this movie?" Danny asked.

"Aren't I allowed to own anything of questionable content?" Jazz asked.

"No." Sam replied. "Even I don't own Boondock Saints."

"Whatever," Jazz groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny blinked a few times and opened his eyes tiredly. He could hear rain patting against the roof. "It must be morning," He said to himself.

For some reason his bed felt a lot warmer than usual, though. Not bed, he thought as he really took in his surroundings. On one side was his long-time female best friend turned girlfriend. On the other was his sister, turned other girlfriend.

He mentally amended that statement. Sister turned cyber-ghost and best-friend turned faerie. That last one had been a little bit of a surprise, but not much of one. It seemed, to Danny at least, that his life kept getting weirder, so these last changes weren't completely unexpected. Although, the fact that they had happened within three hours of each other.

It was probably that fact, Danny reflected, that had allowed him to so readily accept the fact that his sister and best female friend wanted a romantic relationship with him. It must have been something like being stunned into acceptance. Whatever. It was best to just enjoy things and not rationalize too much.

Half an hour later, all three teens were up and eating breakfast.

"So…all three of us are…going steady?" Sam ventured.

"Yes, right Danny?" Jazz asked as she took a bite of her waffle.

"A ghost, a cyber-ghost, and a faerie; I can't think of a better match," Danny laughed.

"And we're going to go with the whole "secret relationship" thing, right?" Sam asked.

"I think that would be…advisable. Along with keeping the whole "superpowers" thing a secret," Danny answered.

"Okay…so what's up for today?" Jazz asked.

"Well, if there aren't any ghosts," Danny said, but was cut short by a small wisp of blue fog that issued forth from his and Jazz's mouth.

"There is a point where irony just doesn't cover how irritating having something like that happening," Danny sighed as he transformed. "Hopefully it's just the Box Ghost."

"Actually, no," A voice from below said as a ghost in a suit appeared. His skin was a light blue which was accented by the light red suit he wore.

"I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Jazz asked. She was pretty sure that she hadn't seen Danny fight this ghost before.

"No again. I am Mr. L. Slime, here to represent a third party," The ghost said as he handed Danny a glowing business card.

"A ghostly lawyer?" Sam asked, taking a peek at the card.

"Quite. As I said before, I am here to represent a Mr. Walker. I believe you and he have had some…confrontations in the past?"

"You could say that," Danny replied, relaxing slightly. For once, it seemed that this wasn't a ghost that wanted to fight.

"Yes, well, He wishes to form a kind of truce with you. He has had another prison breakout and wants two things from you," Slime said as he pulled a few papers out of a briefcase that had just appeared.

"Which would be?" Danny asked warily. Walker almost always meant bad news and if he wanted something, which was even worse.

"He wishes you to take possession of an inmate. "If you agree to help arrest any convicts that escape into your world." Slime answered.

"And?" Danny prompted.

"He wants you to, as a ghost, take an area of the town you live in and haunt it. As most earth-bound entities do," Slime amended.

"What would the concessions if Danny agrees to these?" Jazz asked. It had taken her a moment, but she remember Walker. He wasn't the nicest of ghosts.

"He offers amnesty to you and your friends outside of the ghost zone and a non-interference contract with your world." Slime informed and set a glowing pen next to a stack of papers.

"If Danny's going to be working for Walker, why doesn't he just get paid for it?" Sam asked.

"I have been authorized to guarantee payment by month and an extra bonus for each convict," Slime explained patiently. "If you agree, I would ask you to sign these papers."

Jazz looked at them curiously, "May I?" Slime nodded and Jazz picked up the papers, perusing them carefully. After a few minutes, she nodded approvingly. "No loopholes, you're a very good lawyer if you made these out yourself."

Slime's lips quirked upwards slightly. "Thank you. It isn't very often someone appreciates my work. It is my specific power to enforce agreements."

"Specific power?" Danny asked.

"Yes. A specific power is one which a ghost is given more aptitude towards due to any effect of their creation. My creation infused me with the power to enforce any agreements made in front of me. Any attempt to break said agreement will result in a draining of one's power until you stop."

"So, how do I find out my specific power if I don't know it?" Danny asked.

"Think about the circumstances of your creation, but enough of this. I have business elsewhere. If you agree, sign. If not, I will be on my way." Slime said, growing irritated.

Danny looked, alternating between Jazz and Sam. "It wouldn't be any worse than what I'm doing now. In fact, without Walker bothering me, it would be a lot easier."

"If you want to do it Danny, we're behind you," Sam offered.

"Okay." Danny nodded and signed the papers.

"Thank you. If you ever have any need of my services, call the number on the card. I bid thee goodbye." Slime nodded and phased out through the floor.

The teens stared at the floor a moment. "That was a little odd." Danny announced.

Sam and Jazz nodded.

"So Danny, what do you think that "specific power" thing that Slime was talking about?" Sam asked.

"I think he was telling the truth," Jazz nodded to herself.

"Me too, but then what kind of powers do I have?" Danny asked.

"He said that you need to think about your "creation." So…what would being created by a ghost portal give you?" Sam asked.

"Control over doorways?" Danny asked.

"Being able to move between the ghost zone at will?" Jazz offered.

"No. Maybe something more specific. Something like…" Sam trailed off and opened her faerie encyclopedia to a certain page. "Try this."

Danny looked where Sam was pointing. When he had flipped through the book earlier he had noticed that specific chapter. It was on summoning.

"From fire I do thee summon," Danny read aloud. It wasn't anything extraordinarily hard. Just a simple flame summons. Danny blinked as he suddenly felt a warm glow in his hand. Looking down, it was a small ball of fire surrounding his fingers and palm. "Cool."

"You're a natural!" Sam cried.

"So what? Do I just memorize all of these summons?" Danny asked, shaking his hand and pointing at the book.

"No, these are faerie summons. You should be using ghost summons," Sam explained.

"There's a difference?" Jazz asked, clueless.

"Of course!" Sam cried, offended. "Faeries are nature spirits. Ghosts are human spirits. If Danny attempted anything other than a simple spell, the thing that he summoned would probably try to kill him."

"Oh," Jazz replied. That wouldn't be good.

"So where do I get some ghost summons?" Danny asked.

"Well," Sam replied, searching her mind for something that stood out. "There was a book that I read a few years ago on summons. It had something like: "Those of spirits must write in there own tongue the spells which you require.""

Danny groaned. "Great. I'm on my on."

"No, you're not." Jazz contradicted. "We're here."

Danny smiled. "Thanks. So, assuming we don't have any more interruptions, what should we do today?"

Sam and Jazz looked at each other.

"Shopping and a movie?" Jazz asked.

"Shopping for Danny and a movie?" Sam modified.

Danny's eye twitched slightly. He didn't like shopping, especially when he was the person who was being shopped for.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm supposed to ask a question for R.V.(Reborn Vampire), now what was it...(RV, sitting next to me, smaks me on the head) Oh! I remember! Do you like how the story's going so far? If not, please tell me, and I'll tell him.

"Beware!" The box ghost screamed as he flew off.

"All I want to know is how he got into the dressing rooms!" Danny cried from within one of the white cubical-s. He had been putting on one of the many outfits that Sam and Jazz had pushed upon him when the box ghost had appeared from nowhere. Danny had shot off a ghost bolt at it in reaction. The ghost had screamed it's normal warning and had taken off through the ceiling.

"Whatever Danny, you're not getting out of getting a new outfit," Sam replied.

"I don't see what is wrong with my current outfit," Danny sighed as he emerged in a set of clothes that immediately got a thumbs down.

"Danny. You wear remarkably similar T-shirts and blue jeans every day." Jazz said as she turned down the next outfit.

"You and Sam do the same thing," Danny objected.

"I'm a Goth and Jazz, at least, varies her shirts." Sam said as she looked over the newest set of clothes. "Keep the black slacks. Toss the…is that a turtleneck?" Sam asked in disgust.

Jazz shrugged. "It was kind of a shot in the dark."

An hour and a few hundred dollars, not that Sam even felt the loss, later, Danny was loaded down with a whole new wardrobe when he heard the one human voice he could have done without.

"Hey Fenton-Io," Dash laughed. "Playing pack mule for your girlfriend and sister at the same time? Definitely a new low in geek-dom." With that comment, Dash walked off, leaving Danny to seethe.

"How often does that happen?" Jazz asked. She wasn't doing much better than Danny in the barely controlled anger department.

"Every day. Usually five to ten times." Sam supplied, distaste evident in her voice.

"I won't take it anymore." Danny said to himself quietly. "It's ridiculous that I've put up with it for this long, no more."

"I think that we have now past the "straw that broke the camel's back,"" Sam reported. "Danny, remember, no ghost powers."

"I remember. I can take him out in normal human mode." Danny informed the girls.

"I'm not surprised," Jazz nodded. Sam didn't either. "About seven months of constant ghost battles have given you quite the build."

Sam nodded. "I'm just surprised that you haven't taken him out yet."

"Monday. When he tries something, boom," Danny nodded to himself.

"Just don't kill him," Jazz sighed.

"So, see you after school," Jazz said as she planted a kiss on both Danny and Sam's foreheads.

"I could get used to that," Sam said and Danny nodded as they got out of the car.

"Hey Tuck!" Danny called when he saw his best friend.

Tucker came walking up slowly, obviously favoring one leg. "Hey Danny. So, anything interesting happen after I…" Tucker trailed off, getting a good look at his friend for the first time. "Apparently, yes."

"I should be asking the same thing," Danny said worriedly. "What happened with the limp?"

"Well, you know, when you're riding your scooter over to your aunt house with a few roasted hams in your backpack for lunch and suddenly a wild dog or something attacks you. So I toss the meats and get a little scratched up on one leg. No bites, so no chance of rabies." Tucker supplied casually. "So what's up with the new outfit?"

Danny looked down at his clothes. He didn't think they were that…okay, so they were completely different from his normal attire. His blue jeans were replaced with black slacks. The shirt had shifted to a button-down, plain white, long sleeve number. Over that, Sam had pulled him into a completely white trench-coat, with the exception of a Celtic cross elegantly emblazoned on the back. Complementing this was two white gloves, both bearing stylized gothic crosses. Which, he had to admit, was really comfortable. The topper, though, was a red tie that hung with a slight looseness from his neck.

"Shopping with Sam and Jazz," Danny replied. Tucker winced in sympathy.

"Anything "You-know-what" related happen while I wasn't there?" Tucker asked. Evidently, it had been a fairly interesting weekend from the story that Danny launched into.

"So, Walker's declared a truce. You're working for him. Jazz is cool with her new situation. Sam is a nature spirit. And you and Jazz are going to take up haunting, like a real "you-know-what." Did I miss anything?" Tucker asked in amazement.

"Well," Sam replied. She looked to Danny for support, but he just shrugged. They had talked it over with Jazz and the older girl had said that it was alright to tell Tucker of their new-found relationship.

"What if I were to tell you I was bisexual?" Sam asked Tucker.

Tucker, to his credit, didn't blink. "Not horribly surprising."

"What if I told you my sister is bisexual?" Danny asked.

Tucker looked slightly surprised this time. "You don't mean…" Sam had to give him credit for putting the pieces together so quickly.

Danny nodded discretely. "And…me too."

Tucker blinked. Then pinched himself. No dream. "Uh…Wow? Damn? Holy Shit?" Tucker exclaimed, not finding an appropriate exclamation for the situation.

"Try…Holy Freaking Flying Apocalyptic Damnation," Sam offered.

"What she said," Tucker replied, feeling better that there was a term to describe finding out that your two best friends were in a relationship with a third party, who happened to be one of the aforementioned friend's sisters.

"I was expecting you to freak a little more," Danny said honestly. "Maybe even not want to be friends any more."

Tucker shrugged. "Surprised? Yes. Freaked? A little. Angry or otherwise upset? Not really. After all, I do deal with some pretty impossible situations on a daily basis. Like the fact that Paulina looks like she's going to talk to you."

Danny's right eye twitched. Sam saw it and smirked. Paulina had no idea what situation she was walking into.

"Hi Danny!" The bitch squealed, like the pink pig she is, as she walked up to Danny.

"No." Danny said quite plainly.

"Huh?" Paulina asked. She wanted to go ahead and get further along in her plan to drive a stake into their friendships, but the look in Danny's eye… It was pulling at some very deep-rooted survival instincts.

"I said "No." No more games. No more plots. You're a stuck up bitch and I despise the fact that you even exist. So, leave now, or I will break your arm." Danny replied. Paulina's resolved quivered and faded. She mentally listed Danny on her very short list of people not to fuck with.

"Yo Fenton! Time for the first beating of the day!" Dash said with excitement in his voice.

Turning, the look in Danny's eyes rounded from a cold stare to one of the most demonic glares in history. Sam was so proud.

As Dash punched the area where Danny was, the halfa moved under the fist. Using nearly none of his own energy, Danny executed a perfect Judo toss and felt Dash's forearm break.

The remainder of the football players, with their pack stupidity, decided to stomp Fenton. Danny merely stepped to the side and tripped one after the other until all that was left was a pile of bodies.

Danny nodded and bent down to face Dash. "If you ever so much as look the wrong way towards me or my friends ever again, I promise to pay you back for every single humiliation you've sent my way over the last two years, by ten fold."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Mr. Fenton, before I call your parents and inform them that you have been involved in injuring half the football team and caused quite a scene in the halls, would you like to say something?" Mr. Lancer asked blandly, already reaching for the phone.

"Mr. Lancer," Danny said with relish and took out a small sheaf of papers. "In my hands I hold eye-witness accounts of no less than half the student body testifying to the overall cruelty and bullying attitude of the football team." Danny took out another sheaf of papers. "In this hand I hold an equal number of accounts testifying to the fact that you are not only playing favorites with the students and administering unfair punishments, but that you have let large numbers of the student body leave school on numerous occasions.

Mr. Lancer. You are, by nearly all standards, a poor teacher. I have legal grounds to have any possible case you could put forth to have me expelled thrown out, win a lawsuit against the school in excess of thousands of dollars, and get you fired. All in one fell swoop."

Mr. Lancer was pale now. Very, very pale. The phone sat forgotten as he contemplated some possible way out of this situation.

Danny saved him the trouble. "Sam Manson, Daniel Fenton, and Tucker Foley will not receive a single grade below a B while in this school. Also, you will ignore any unexplained absences from any of the aforementioned students. Do we have a deal?"

The question hung dead in the air. Lancer nodded dumbly as Danny gathered the papers.

Once outside the office, Danny sighed deeply. He had actually pulled it off. Jazz and Sam had had to coach him most of Sunday to actually pull that off, but now he had done it. No more Dash, Paulina, Lancer, or Walker. Life was looking up.

It had been quite the challenge for Jazz to engrain enough of a backbone into him for just one day, but it had paid off. Danny laughed just a little as he moved to his class. Today had barely started, and it had already been very eventful.

Danny looked at the map before him, exasperated. It had been a week since he and Walker had made their "deal." Now, he and, strangely enough, Jazz were feeling very compelled to find some place to start haunting. Oddly, Danny found that he had a perverse want to scare people. Jazz seemed to be getting into the swing of things also.

The fact that there wasn't anywhere that they could continually haunt was getting the better of Danny and Jazz. Sam was on the verge of using a small piece of her life savings to buy a hotel or something so that the Fenton siblings would mellow out.

Sighing, Danny folded up the map and heeded the call of the bell that signaled school was out. He, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker had begun walking to and from school together, instead of using Jazz's car. It was both cheaper and more relaxing for the teens.

"Hey, someone new is moving in," Tucker said as they passed a large stone and brick building. Danny had taken to wandering a little after school. Whenever they, if they did, find a ghost, he took his frustration out on it with Jazz's help. Sam doubted that Skulker would be back anytime soon from what the Fenton, or Phantom siblings had done to him.

The teens looked to where Tucker was pointing. It was an enormous house that they all had seen enough, but it wasn't on their usual route home.

"That's the old Donaldson Museum," Sam identified.

"Mom and Dad have always wanted to take a look at that place," Jazz nodded.

"It's supposed to be haunted," Danny explained. "Although, I don't think that there are any ghosts in it."

"That's a shame. I rather like ghosts," A fifth voice from behind the teens said.

All four of the teens spun to see a relaxed looking man in his late twenties with a basic T-shirt and jeans combo on. He had medium length blond hair and a smooth stance. To the Phantom gang, he looked a little like a hippie.

"Sorry, we just don't get many new people around here. Especially people who buy up enormous hundred-year-old houses," Danny apologized.

"Oh not a problem by any means. Actually, I kind of need a few able-bodies to move some things into my museum. Seeing as the movers have left to get drunk across the street, if you do their work, I think I would rather pay you." The man said, leaving the statement to hang as an invitation for them to give their names.

"Oh, sorry again. I'm Jazz Fenton. This is my brother. And our friends Sam and Tucker," Jazz said, pointing out each person as she went.

"Very nice to make you acquaintance. My name is Blake Derringer. So, would you like to take up the offer?" He asked. The teens looked at each other and nodded. Mr. Derringer had a really warm and comfortable feeling about him, but no weird auras or ghost senses went off to alert them that he was anything but a normal human.

"Sure. We'd love to help," Tucker nodded.

"Good. We better get started unloading then," Mr. Derringer said and led them around to the side of the building where three large moving trucks were parked, along with a red Jaguar.

"Whoa, nice choice in cars." Tucker said as he opened up the back of the first moving van.

"Now," Blake instructed. "A lot of the stuff that the museum once held is still in there, so just set everything in the main entryway. I haven't even been in most of the house yet, so I wouldn't wander off."

All the teens nodded and began to move the odd arrangement of objects into the building.

"Whoa!" Danny said as he stepped in, carrying a box full of something. The others echoed his comment as they moved inside.

"Damn," Blake said slowly. "I keep forgetting how big this place is."

After two hours and some explanatory phone calls to parents, the work was nearing its completion. All that was left was a large piano. Between Danny and Jazz's ghost powers and a few levitation spells from Sam, most of the other heavy items had been cake. Now, though, Blake was watching the piano intently.

"Maybe if we can get a roller underneath it then we can at least get it out of the truck," Blake resolved.

"Here, I'll lift, you guys roll," Tucker said and pulled up on the large instrument. In a surprising feat of strength, he managed to completely lift the piano off the ground. "Oh, wow. I guess I don't know my own strength." The rest of the group watched in awe as Tucker moved the piano out of the truck and into the building.

"We are going to have to talk about that later," Sam whispered when everyone was near enough to hear. Danny nodded, but was, as most of them, already absorbed in the room they were in.


	7. Chapter 7

The Donaldson museum was built in 1900 and was the grandest building in Amity Park at the time. The main entry hall, through it had lost some of it's grandeur, was still impressive. It's ceiling was fifteen feet high and decorated with ornate patterns. The hall itself was about fifty feet long and ten feet wide. It looked dusty and more than slightly haunted, especially considering what could only be display cases covered in white sheets littering the sides of the halls. The floor was solid wood with rugs thrown over it in areas. None of them were sure of the exact room count, but they all knew it sprawled over an entire city block and rose a towering six stories. Rumor had it that there was even a basement.

"I really don't think you have enough stuff to fill up this hall, let alone the entire place," Tucker commented.

"That's okay. My boyfriend and I…" Blake suddenly hit himself on the forehead as the teens looked at him. "Sorry. I hope that doesn't bother any of you. If it does, I'll pay you and you can leave." He offered obligingly.

"No, we're fine," Jazz said dismissively. "So, what were you saying?"

Blake blinked. Four teens that readily accepted different lifestyles, who knew? "Oh, well. He and I are just going to move into the rooms in the top floors. About half of this stuff is going to go in displays, though. Man, I really got myself in over my head in this one."

"You mean, you're going to reopen it?" Sam asked, amazed. It was a fantastic idea.

"Maybe. I should have the first floor done after…eternity?" Blake guessed.

"Hey? I wanted to ask before. Didn't the last owner's want any of this stuff?" Danny asked gesturing to the tarps.

"There weren't any living relatives so it was closed down circa '45. The city took ownership, but there weren't any taxes to sell it off for, since a fund was set up to cover that, so it was just filed away. That is, until about a month ago. First I had to convince the city that they actually owned the place, then that I really wanted to buy it." Blake said, looking over a few boxes and sorting them into groups.

"So, what's in these boxes?" Tucker asked.

"Weapons." Blake answered casually.

"Kidding, right?" Sam asked.

"Nope. This stack," Blake gestured to a pile of boxes his height. "Is swords. This one," He pointed to another. "Guns. Unloaded, of course. Did you notice the family name? Derringer?"

"Oh," Jazz said simply. The others nodded.

"Listen," Blake said after a moment. "I know kids like you have a lot of better things to do and I can't pay much at all, but would you like to stay on and help me clean out this spooky old place?" All four teens looked at each other and huddled.

"Please?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay with it. We could probably even have a sleepover or two," Tucker said.

"I think that we should ask him if he's willing to play host to a few members of the paranormal kind in exchange," Jazz said, bumping Danny conspiratorially.

"This place does have all the right attitude, and no current ghostly occupants," Danny nodded. "Let's go for it."

They all turned to face an anxious-looking Blake. "Mr. Derringer, we'd love to." He looked relieved. "But." His face darkened. "We know two ghosts that don't have a place to call haunt currently. If we help you, could they stay here?" Sam asked.

His face brightened again. "Of course. I'd love to have more company. And here I was worried that this place would be lonely."

"We'll send them by later," Danny said, "But we've got to go now."

All of the teens waved goodbye to their new friend, who was all smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I missed RV's Saturday update and he's PO'ed me now, so here are two in one day. Also, RV wants to say that there is going to be a cross over in, like ten or so chapters...I have no idea why he's mentioning this now. And He extends his thanks to all of his reviewers, especially Posom2009, and even the ones who comment on the inappropriateness of the pairing. Update tomorrow! 

"Should we knock?" Danny Phantom asked his ghostly companion. Jazz had started to become known as Sapphire Phantom, or Saf. for short. There was even a rumor that they were either siblings or lovers. All their group had gotten a good laugh out of that.

"I don't know. I think shock value is kind of important for this kind of first impression," Sapphire smiled mischievously.

Danny smiled too. While Jazz was structured and rule oriented, Sapphire was flighty and more than a little troublesome to deal with at times. No one would match the two up on any level.

"Then lets say 'hi.'" Danny smiled and phased through the door with his sister in tow. Invisible, they observed two men, one of which was Blake. The other was, by elimination, his boyfriend. He had short brown hair in a rough cut that hung loosely on his head. He was dressed in a casual outfit, like his significant other. Both Phantoms, though, saw the blue coat that was hung over the chair. A cop.

"Ghosts don't exist, but I am glad that you got a little help today," the other man said.

"But you told me that everyone down at the precinct was talking about a "ghost boy" being public enemy number one. I don't think there all loons Jeremy." Blake argued.

"They also said that the entire town was transported to the "ghost zone,"" Jeremy mocked.

Sapphire and Danny exchanged glances. This was going to be fun. Both men were currently camped out in the front hall with sleeping bags. Danny couldn't blame them. They had only left a few hours ago and he wouldn't want to go wandering around a place like this in the dark. It was clear that neither did they.

"So, when are these ghosts supposed to stop by?" Jeremy asked.

"Around now," Blake said, looking at his watch.

"I hope you don't mind, but we forgot to knock." Danny interrupted, phasing into the visible range of the light spectrum.

"Doors are over-rated anyway," Sapphire dismissed as she became visible also.

Jeremy had gone very pale. Blake looked slightly excited. "Oh! No, we certainly don't. Danny Fenton mentioned you'd be coming by. Make yourselves at home, please." Make that very excited.

"You're the ghost boy that everyone's talking about downtown," Jeremy accused.

"So you believe in me now?" Danny asked in return.

"Jeremy, please. They're guests." Blake shushed.

"Anyway, we're not bad ghosts. Just…misunderstood," Sapphire said as she floated on her back. Danny cracked a grin.

"I thought it was something along those lines," Jeremy said, mostly to himself.

"Huh?" Danny asked. Did someone just believe him?

"I went over all the reports about you today. Things just didn't seem to add up. Sometimes, most times, you save people. Other times you kidnap mayors," Jeremy pointed out. Momentarily forgetting the fact that the person he was conversing with didn't exist.

"I was framed." Danny groused.

"That can wait until later. We still need to be introduced." Blake objected. "I'm Blake and this is my boyfriend. I hope you don't mind that." Blake did look nervous on that subject. Jeremy simply looked like he expected a negative reaction.

Danny smiled and rapped a hand around Jazz's waist. "No problem at all. Considering that we're siblings and not the only ones involved in a very…odd relationship." Jazz smiled back and kissed Danny on the lips lightly.

Jeremy and Blake looked at least a little surprised. "Is there another…ghost we're going to meet?" Jeremy managed.

"Probably not. She's a faerie and doesn't like buildings that much. Prefers nature," Jazz explained. It was true. When Sam took on her faerie form she did much prefer open spaces to houses and buildings.

"Ah," Blake nodded. "So, you are…"

"Danny Phantom, and my sister, Sapphire," Danny smiled.

"You and the Fenton boy have the same name then?" Blake asked.

"Yep," Danny shrugged, sounding casual. "Small world."

"Now then. You said you were looking for a new…haunt?" Jeremy probed, trying to remember what Blake had told him.

"Yeah," Jazz said, moving around and through objects. "And this place looks great. If you would have us?"

Blake nodded enthusiastically. "We'd love to, wouldn't we?"

Jeremy simply ignored the elbow to his ribs and rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Danny smiled and concentrated on the ectoplasm of the house. It was just a small layer of residue, usually. When a ghost took a house as his to haunt, though, he would tie his own ectoplasm into the house's. This would result in an almost physical tie to the house and a slight increase in power. Other ghosts that had their homes in the ghost zone drew power directly from it. An earthbound ghost drew power from the ambient ectoplasm in a normal home. It was a testament to Danny Phantom's toughness that he only drew the smallest bit of power from his surroundings while the other ghosts he fought got a far more considerable power bonus.

Drawing the ectoplasm forth from the house, Jazz, and himself, Danny connected the tree lines. The result was a shocking burst of energy through his system. He had expected a little boost, but not anything like this.

He gave a pointed look to Jazz, who nodded.

"We've got to be going for tonight, but we'll be back tomorrow so we can go over any rules then," Danny smiled once more and floated through the wall, followed by Jazz.

"That was a little bit more than you said it would be," Jazz said while they took a round-about way to Sam's.

Danny turned and looked more closely at the building they had just come from and gasped. He saw it now. It was a probably the smallest portal that he had ever seen, but…

Right in the middle of the roof he could see a tiny opening…to the ghost zone. That was why the it felt so much stronger than a normal house. Anywhere from twenty to one-hundred years worth of ghost energy could be practically soaked into that building.


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter, RV is an Omake-short humorous episode-see end

"Holy…" Sam said softly. "Is that safe?"

"Well, it's not safe," Danny determined half and hour later. "But its not necessarily UN-safe."

"The hole wasn't big enough to get anything through, but enough to let some ectoplasm out." Jazz clarified as she floated over Sam's bed.

The group had shut themselves up in Sam's attic for the night. Since it was a "relationship" thing, Tucker was completely okay with it. He had even hinted at a date with Valerie. As such, Danny and Jazz had stayed in ghost mode, comfortably floating about. Danny had to admit that it was more comfortable than any pillow.

"So how strong are you guys now?" Sam asked. Since the other two had opted for their paranormal forms, she had also changed to hers. It consisted of a short brown skirt with a darker pair of pants on under that. Her top was a kind of dark sea blue that melded into a short cape. The cape ended just below her shoulder blades and constantly waving ever so slightly in a nonexistent wind.

Her hair and eyes didn't change, but there was one more addition to her body. Two translucent, violet wings fluttered lightly as Sam moved through the air.

"Anywhere but inside the house," Danny thought. "We might be a little stronger. Inside the house. Double, maybe more."

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow. Maybe I should look at this place with a spell or two."

"How are your…studies going?" Jazz asked, shrugging towards the book.

"Really well," Sam smiled. "I'm already into some of the higher elemental spells and have mastered all the minor spells."

"So you can really annoy people now?" Danny teased.

Sam smiled and snapped her fingers. Danny blinked. Suddenly his leg started to itch. Scratching it, his side began to itch. After a moment he was itching all over.

"Okay, okay! I take it back," Danny cried. Sam snapped her fingers again and the itching was gone.

"Effective," Jazz commented.

"And how are you coming along, Danny?" Sam asked pointedly.

Danny smirked and held out a hand. "Shadows of the night. Shadows of the moon. Phantoms of fright. Shine as noon," Danny chanted in a deep voice.

Jazz and Sam's eyes widened as glowing figures erupted from Danny's hands. They were small, but grew in size, depth, and darkness. In moments, they had overshadowed every speck of light in the entire room. Then they were gone.

"Sorry," Danny apologized. "They like to get a scare in when I don't have an enemy for them to fight. It's all in good fun, though."

Jazz and Sam laughed nervously.

"And Jazz, or Sapphire," Danny smiled. "Is getting to be a pretty good marks-ghost."

"Marks-ghost?" Sam asked.

"I can shoot a ghost from thirty feet," Jazz explained. "And I am doing relatively well on the more traditional ghost powers."

"So…movie time?" Danny asked.

Sam and Jazz sighed and flipped the TV on. Danny and Sam took up a position hovering above the couch. Jazz settled for the normal approach and took to laying on the couch.

OmakeOmake Omake Omake Omake Omake Omake Omake Omake Omake

"No!" Danny yelled, trying to maintain his sanity over the sight before him.

"Danny, it's just a rabbit!" Sam yelled back, holding a shivering lump of black fur in her hands.

"No it's not! It just flipped me off!" Danny cried, pointing in an accusing manner.

"Fuck you!" The rabbit sqeaked. Sam immediately dropped it. Danny smirked and kicked the rabbit down the hall.

"Your mother was a fat cow!" The rabbit yelled at Sam.

"Eat ghost Plasma Biznitch!" Tucker yelled and fired off a green ghost beam. Danny blinked.

"Since when can you do that!" the Halfa yelled.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE PLOT HOLES!" Avoice from the Heavens yelled. Danny and the gang cowered in fear, until the rabbit came back with a bazooka.

"Who the HELL gave the rabbit a bazooka!" Jazz yelled, seeking cover behind a trashcan.

"Who do you think?" Sam yelled back.

"Hey kids! I see you've met Bizntich, our new family pet! He's going to help up hunt ghosts!" Jack yelled while foaming at the mouth.

"Teeth of Dracula, what's going on here!" Lancer yelled, moving into the hall, just in time to get hit by a bazooka blast. And over his flaming corpse, there was much rejoicing!

"We must defeat him!" Danny yelled.

"Make your time!" Tucker declared to the rabbit.

"All your base are belong to us!" The rabbit yelled back.

"Of yeah? Eat Wing Zero beam cannon!" Sam yelled and rolled up the sleeve of a black suit that had suddenly appeared on her.

"Wing Zero, it's Showtime!" Sam cried into a small wristwatch.

"Wing Zero's on coffee break," the writer replied. "But here."

Instead of Wing Zero, the form of Relena Peacecraft suddenly appeared. The rabbit twitched violently and exploded. Knowing that nothing could take the unleashed horror of Relena, Sam detonated the self-distruct.

"We have come to terms," Danny nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"This place really seems to get bigger," Danny said thoughtfully as their group knocked on the door. An excited Blake answered the door.

"Danny," he almost squealed. "Those ghosts were so cool. They're going to stay here!"

Danny smiled. "They stopped by. Said something about your fiend not believing in ghosts?"

"That was me," Jeremy said, snaking a hand around Blake's waist. He gauged the kids' reactions. None what so ever. Not one of them even blinked. "I'm Jeremy. It was nice of you to help Blake here."

"No problem. We just like the opportunity to look around such a cool place like this," Tucker said smoothly.

"Yeah. We'd like it if we could stay around and help out. You don't even have to pay us, please?" Sam asked, pleading.

Blake smiled. "Of course. We'd love to," Blake said, nudging his partner.

Jeremy smiled and opened the door. "We could use the help. But I would like to compensate you some how…"

"If there is a room we could use," Danny said after a moment, "Sometimes we have family emergencies and need a place to stay."

Blake and Jeremy looked at each other and shrugged. "We have plenty of space, but you'd have to make sure it's okay with your parents, or give us a really good reason." Jeremy warned. All the teens nodded.

"So then, what's up for today?" Jazz asked with interest.

"Really," Blake responded. "We have no idea. Jeremy has had work all day so far and I've been busy with a lot of paperwork."

"So…where do we start?" Tucker asked.

"Where do you want to? What interests you?" Jeremy asked.

"I like books," Sam offered.

"There is supposed to be a library somewhere here. We also need someone to do inventory," Blake said.

"Of what?" Jazz asked interestedly.

"Everything. One-hundred years of stuff just doesn't disappear," Blake laughed. "I think that the office is next to the library, come to think of it. "Whoever does inventory will need to communicate with the librarian and…someone will need to do exploring."

"I'll do that," Danny offered.

"Do you have anything to do with technology?" Tucker asked.

Blake and Jeremy looked at each other a moment. Blake then pulled out a piece of paper and a flashlight. "There is rumored to be a computer and electrical center in the basement. I think you might find that interesting. Someone installed it in the late sixties. They were thinking of reopening the place, but got called away to the Vietnam War. From what I can find, he didn't even get to inventory anything."

"And you'll need these," Jeremy handed them all flashlights and walkie-talkies. "No one has made a map of this place since the blueprints, and those are lost. In other words, good luck. Blake and I will be here with some water and snacks in case someone needs something."

"This," Danny decided, "Is going to be interesting."

At the first hallway intersection, sixty feet down the hall, there were two perpendicular hallways bisecting the main one. Immediately, the right hallway ended in a grand spiral staircase. The teens all gathered on the edge of the steps and looked up.

"How tall is this place?" Tucker asked.

"Five stories, maybe six," Jazz said and swallowed.

"There is no way on earth," Danny began.

"That, that is only six stories," Sam finished and nodded in agreement.

"It's probably a trick of the light. Remember, no electricity," Jazz dismissed.

"Blake mentioned that the library was on the first floor, though. We'll save this for later," Danny decided and they began to move down the side-hall. After ten or so feet, there began to be doors on the sides. One read, "stairs." Tucker opened it up and looked in, obviously trying to get to the basement.

"Score," Tucker said loudly and poked his head back through the door. "You guys can go on. I found stairs that lead down."

"Be careful Tuck," Danny called after him.

Once Tucker left, the teens flicked on their flashlights. The windowless hallway was now quite dark, and they were unable to see adequately. Danny and Sam shown their beams on the doors that appeared at regular intervals and Jazz kept her beam trained on the floor.

"We have walked further than a block," Jazz noted suspiciously.

"This place is weird. I'm not sure we're getting any…" Sam trailed off as the walls split to either side. That was a definite sign of progress, but to where?

Their lights danced until one of them caught a solid, definable edge of something. It trailed off into the darkness. They almost thought it was another set of hallways, then they saw the first evidence of something much more interesting than a hallway.

A book. Then more. As their flashlights alighted on more and more of the solid, rectangular structures, realization dawned. It was the library. As the light trailed off and became vague patterns of light, they began to see the scale of the library.

Long story short, it made the library of congress look like a corner bookstand.

Sam gulped and turned the other way. More of the same. There was absolutely no clue as to how long it really was. Stepping up to the first shelf, she gingerly picked up on of the thinner books. It was a hardback with green, flowing script on a brown cover.

"Diagrams of meditation upon thought and body and the energy within," Sam read. "By Alfred Lucien. I have never heard of this book before," Sam said and opened the first few pages, reading quickly. Jazz and Danny walked over, curiosity getting the better of them.

"It's a book based on Tai Chi, Zen, and ancient Greek and Roman thought processes. A book that teaches you how to more and think, interesting." Sam translated and shut the book, sliding it under her arm. "And look at this system." There was a small switch that was colored red underneath where Sam had taken the book, marking its place. There were switches underneath all the other books, they read green.

The system was truly impressive, considering that it had been working for over fifty years ago. Danny turned back and found the librarian's booth. On a hunch, he found the archivist and inventory office on the other side. They were regular, oaken booths. Oak seemed the predominant wood used here, actually.

"Well, since you two have your work cut out for you, I think I'll get to mine." Danny said.

"Let's check in with Tucker first," Sam offered. Danny nodded and pulled out the walkie-talkie.


	11. Chapter 11

Three chapters in one day! How the Hell did RV do this! Wish I knew! In honor of Halloween, 3rd chapter of the day! A big thanks to all my reviewers in a big, big way. Remember, be courteous to all trick-or-treaters! R&R 

"Man, it's dark in here," Tucker said aloud, to himself, as he descended the stairs. It looked to be quite the way down. The staircase was a traditional stainless steel one that didn't look like it was for public use. After going down two more landing, Tucker started to wonder just how deep this basement was. Then he hit the bottom landing and a single door stood next to him.

Turning the knob, Tucker found himself in a much, much deeper darkness than he had stepped out of. If he didn't have his flashlight, he would probably never make his way out. Flashing the light around, Tucker found something that reminded him of exactly how old this place was. There was a long shelf of oil lamps right next to the door and boxes of matches under it.

Tucker shrugged. "When in Rome…" He sighed and fiddled with one of the lamps until he got it lit.

A few more lights and Tucker could see again. The first thing he saw was a very, very big computer. It was ancient and huge. It wasn't the size of a fifties processor, but ten feet long easily, about five feet deep and eight feet tall.

"Lets see," Tucker hummed and walked over to it, positioning the lamps appropriately. Evidently the tale of the basement computer was true. Although, Tucker couldn't really identify the make and model. "Maybe an private creation," Tucker mused. If it was original, he would have fun trying to figure it out.

Seconds later, Tucker discovered something that made him blink in utter confusion. It shouldn't be possible. There was no way that anything like this could happen. A small light on the front of the front of a ten-inch screen argued the point.

The computer had power.

Tucker's brain tried to figure out what that meant when Danny's voice cut through his musings.

"Tuck? You there?" Danny asked through the talkie.

"Yeah, what's up Danny?" Tucker replied.

"Not much. We found the library, and man is it big."

"How big?" Tucker asked. It seemed that there was a trend in this house; big things.

"I can't see the end," Danny paused, "in any direction."

Tucker's eyes widened. "Wow, that's big. Well, I found the computer, and it's on."

"ON?" Danny asked unbelievingly. "Where's it getting power from?"

"I have no earthly clue," Tucker said honestly. "So, in case you find a generator or something…don't turn it off."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"This computer," Tucker said thoughtfully. "I've just gotten started on figuring it out…but. Okay! To be honest, this thing is so far beyond anything I expected I have no idea where to start. I really need the time to look at it before you cut the power off."

"Okay Tuck. Jazz and Sam are going to stay here and start working. I'm off exploring, might drop by your way after a bit." Danny said as he started to walk back down towards the main hall.

"Okay, signing off." Tuck said and flipped off the talkie.

"This place is really spooky," Danny noted as he made his way back towards the staircase. He wanted to get a better look at those higher floors…

Five minutes later Danny was climbing stairs to the first landing. Looking up, he flashed his light onto a small nameplate. "Hall of human history."

Shrugging, Danny walked in the grand doorway. The exhibits were all covered by white tarps like downstairs. Unlike downstairs, though, this floor had windows. The partially drawn curtains cut off most of the light, so the flashlight still came in handy.

Walking up to one, Danny pulled the tarp off. It was a Sumerian artifact. An ancient Sand-script tablet. One of the oldest ever discovered, found in a time before it could be appreciated for what it was. Danny shined a light more closely on it and, from a tablet in a language that hadn't been spoken in millennia…read.

"And with the blade Gourunova, the warrior Gabrieve slew the mighty beast Zanafar," Danny read. He obviously had no idea what he had just done because he just turned to another exhibit and reached his hand out. Stopping cold, an idea hit him.

"I'm going ghost!" He cried and felt the rings change him.

"Now," Danny hummed. "I am the house ghost, so…" Concentrating on what he wanted, he saw all of the rooms cloth tarps start to rise. At his mere thought they folded themselves nicely in a corner. "Now that's what I call cleaning house," Danny quipped and floated down to have a closer look at what he had uncovered.

It was an amazing collection. The room that housed the fifty or so cases was huge, but there were definitely enough to go around. Sumerian, Egyptian, Assyrian, Greek, Roman, even some primitive caveman-era artifacts. The fact that Danny was able to read most of them was completely lost on his part.

Floating over to one of the several hallways that lead off from the main hall. There were various display room off to each side of the hall, housing special collections of things from specific periods. At the end of the hall, though, was a room which he knew Blake was sure to like.

Display case upon display case. All full of swords, daggers, spears, and lances. It was a staggering amount of weapons and Danny could practically feel the blood in the room. All of these weapons were authentic. Each and every one had the weight of blood and spirit on it that could only come from battle.

Deciding that he did not like this room, Danny moved on, and failed to see one sword, a gigantic Norman blade, start to glow ominously.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope all of my reviewers had a happy holiday. On to the new chapter!

Tucker's eye twitched violently. He had actually been pretty lucky to find the manual for the computer. It even had notes by the creator. The problem was that the computer was complex to a new definition of the word.

From what he could gather it was a biological-artificial fusion processor. There were tanks inside the main body of the computer. Those five tanks had a kind of polymer resin which insulated five artificial brains. Masses of gila and neurons fused with silicon transistors and some of the weirdest integrated circuits that the techno-geek had ever seen.

Other than that, Tucker had been able to determine that it was a supercomputer and might even be faster than what was out today. The brains were kept alive by a life support system. An electrical heart, lungs, and just about anything else the body could provide, only using electricity as energy instead of food.

Although, the memory was the most complex thing imaginable. It operated on one of the few things common to all animals…DNA.

Selections of specific combinations of amino acids made up a kind of microscopic biological memory that was years ahead of anything Tucker had seen. Even the display screen was above-top-of-the-line. What he had originally thought to be a screen was actually a box of translucent fluid membrane. Using lasers, it could provide an image of just about anything, in 3D.

Then he had noticed that there were cords, other than the power cord, leading away from the computer. Following them, Tucker thought he might find what necessitated all of this processing power. There had to be something down here that was out-of-the-ordinary.

And he found it. Tucker wasn't sure what it was that he had found, but it was pretty big and on the same level of tech as the computer. After that, the techno-geek had searched around, revealing that…

The basement was really big.

And there was a lot of stuff in it.

The first wasn't surprising. The second included dozens of gadgets that he couldn't possibly hope to figure out right now. The rest of the basement was full of stuff similar to what he thought should be in a museum, instead of tech that would make a supercomputer look slow.

There were a few Egyptian mummies and their golden coffins, he couldn't really remember what they were called right now. Then there were a lot of books that he couldn't read because he didn't know whatever language they were in.

There were statues…paintings…a few scrolls, more scrolls…some other piece of tech that he couldn't figure out. Lets see…what was this? Tucker bent down and looked into another dark stairwell. Looking between the computer and the stairwell, he decided that the computer was much better suited to the continuation of his current state of mental health.

"When does it end?" Sam asked herself softly. She had been walking down one row for the last ten minutes and it hadn't ended yet. Currently, she was reading the book she had picked out, but then something caught her eye.

It was a pedestal. Like the one would put a large volume on to read from to a class or something. On it was one of the biggest books she had ever seen. Sam groaned inwardly. Why did things always have to be big with this house?

Walking over to it, the first thing she noticed was that it wasn't in any language she had ever seen. Looking from one side to the other conspiratorially, Sam whispered a memorized spell under her breath. It was a translation spell. Only…it didn't work.

The relatively simple scratch-like writing didn't change. That meant the book had to either be enchanted, or…

Sam stifled a gasp as she realized what this could very possibly be. The writing, now that she took a closer look, didn't look like scratches. It looked like the soft footprints of birds.

She was looking at the language of the birds. The language that God himself had wiped from the face of the earth after toppling the tower of Babel.

Jazz was having a much easier time than the others, by comparison. Reference was easily a large part of her life. All this was, was referencing product and inventory lists by number. She would have to check that they did have these things later, but for now, a well composed list would have to do.

"Danny? You there?" Jazz asked, it wouldn't hurt to check in.

"Yeah, right here," Danny said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"It never ends," Danny groaned. "I mean, how many floors did you say this place had?"

"Five," Jazz said with relative certainty. "Six at the most."

"Well," Danny contradicted. "By my count, I'm on the eight floor."

"Danny," Jazz warned.

"Honest!" Danny swore. "No joke. I looked around on the second floor for a little while, but then decided to see about the top floor, since that one would be most effected by the ghost zone portal."

"And," Jazz prompted.

"And I'm on the eight floor. Wait…no, I'm on the second?" Danny said with obvious confusion in his voice.

"Huh?" Jazz asked, now thoroughly confused herself.

"Jazz, look. When I get this figured out, I'll explain it to you." Danny said and signed off.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny glared at the stairs as he realized he had come full circle. Stuff like this was supposed to be a ghost's priority, but he hadn't done it. Sighing, he logged it under a side-effect of the portal.

"Maybe there's an easier way to get up," Danny sighed and moved back to the first floor.

Wandering further down the main corridor, Danny only found more offices. That was, until he found an old, steel cage elevator. He would have not even considered trying it, but the lights were still on. It seemed there was a power source still active in the old place.

Stepping in, Danny closed the cage door…then thought better of it. Elevators were never a good idea. Getting out, he continued down the main hall. Suddenly he realized how tired he was from being on his feet all day. He slipped off one of his shoes and began to rub his foot, leaning against the wall.

The wall he was leaning on gave way, though, and flipped him into a space behind the wall. Danny checked himself over to make sure that he hadn't gone intangible. Nope. He was all there.

So…secret passageways?

Danny rolled his eyes, this was getting cliché.

He flipped the flashlight back on and looked down the small hallway. The walls were undecorated and the floor, unfinished. Walking back the way he came, Danny noticed that about ten feet back, there was a ladder leading down a kind of tunnel. Danny grew curious and decided to explore a more downward direction than previously.

Danny started the climb. After five full minutes of climbing, it was obvious that he was already below the basement. Five more minutes later, Danny hit the bottom of the shaft.

Danny decided that his flashlight just wasn't working and slid it into his pocket. Holding out his hand, a ball of ectoplasm appeared, glowing brightly. What he saw was curious, to say the least. The surroundings were best described as catacombs. He was currently in a large stone tunnel. Obviously it was very old. Probably revolutionary war era.

Deciding to only go a little further, Danny stopped when he found a heavy, iron door set slightly into the wall.

Danny shrugged and turned the ancient knob.

The ball of ectoplasm lit up what Danny would most likely consider the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Taking out the talkie, Danny said, "You guys need to get to the front of the main hall now, you're not going to believe this." Danny quickly steered his way out of the room, grabbing one small memento and starting to move back to the shaft. Then he tripped over something. It was a very thick set of wires.

Danny immediately thought of the power source that Tucker had mentioned. He followed them to another door, which he warily opened. The sight that met his eyes was at once more horrible and more amazing than his former discovery.

"Holy Mary Mother of God," Danny breathed.

"Aren't you all back a little early?" Blake asked, concerned that something had happened. Everyone except for Danny had come walking down the hallway.

"Where's…Danny?" Jeremy asked after a moment.

A knocking on the door revealed exactly where Danny was when the oak door opened.

"Danny, wait. How did?" Jazz stuttered.

"Weren't you on the second floor?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Catacombs," Danny answered.

"You're kidding," Tucker said. The computer he could believe. This was just too weird.

Danny let loose a small chuckle. "That is probably the least surprising thing I found. Tucker, can I barrow your P.D.A?"

Tucker handed it over.

"What's up?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Well, I think I might have found the generator that looks to be powering Tucker's computer and the elevator, I just can't believe it." Danny explained.

"You found an ancient system of tunnels below a hundred year old museum. What could be that hard to believe?" Jeremy deadpanned.

"Here it is," Danny exclaimed. "During the early sixties, two prototype miniature Nuclear power plants were created. One was decommissioned. The other disappeared. Until now. About a hundred feet down, there is a nuclear generator."

Jaws dropped, but Danny wasn't finished.

"And in another room, I found this, and a few hundred more bars," Danny informed them and handed over small bar of metal.

"No fucking way," Jeremy breathed as he saw the bar. It wasn't so much that what he was looking at was gold, it was the small insignia that marked where it had originated.

Emblazoned on a small bar of pure gold was the symbol of a fallen superpower.

A swastika.

Nazi gold.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to all my reviewers, I recommend the story "Upon the Pallid Bust of Pallas" for all those who want to read more stories by Reborn Vampire

"Over two billion dollars in gold disappeared from Nazi banks during the end of WWII." Tucker read. "I think that this is what we just found."

"Two billion," Jazz said shaking her head. "I really can't believe that they're going to share it with us."

"This is really weird," Danny admitted. "And we're not going to do anything about the nuclear plant?"

"It hasn't blown up in, what? Forty years? I don't think it's going to anytime soon," Sam shrugged..

"Hey kids," Jack Fenton said as he walked into his son's room. Danny felt a foreboding feeling, a sure sign that his father had come up with another insane scheme.

"Hi dad, what's up?" Danny asked, praying that it didn't involve the 'ghost boy.'

"Your mother and I have come up with a sure fired way to catch those two ghost kids that have been terrorizing the town!" Jack cried, pulling out a complicated looking device.

"Presenting the Fenton Supernatural Radar! We can track any supernatural entity anywhere in town!" Jack explained. Danny and Jazz had to refrain from groaning audibly. This did not bode well for their superhero careers.

"So, does it work?" Tucker asked stupidly.

"Haven't tried it yet," Jack noted and turned it on.

Immediately, a small screen began to glow and blip, with five dots blinking on it. "Hmm. You guys must be really coated in ectoplasm from cleaning out the lab with me earlier." Jack explained. "It's picking up all of you as supernatural beings."

All four sets of eyes widened.

"Well, I need to fine tune this thing," Jack said and moved back through the door.

"Tuck, we need to talk," Danny said pointedly.

Tucker blinked. "You heard your dad. It's just ectoplasm."

"Tucker, our father's explanations are notoriously flawed. And there was that time that you picked up that piano," Jazz argued.

"So, what does that make me? A ghost?" Tucker asked, eyeing his hand like it was about to disappear, which it might.

"I don't think so," Sam said, pursing her lips. "I think you may be something more…"

Sam didn't get to finish her comment because, at that moment, a rift in the ghost zone opened up. And out stepped Walker.

"Hello ghost boy," Walker greeted with his typical arrogance. "I see you've finally taken a haunt."

"Yeah, and I caught Skulker again," Danny said, handing over the Fenton thermos. Jazz had made two more so he didn't feel bad about handing one over. Walker took it, surprised.

"Well Ghost boy, I was going to ask you about that damn hunter, but you've already caught him. I guess I owe you a little something," Walker said, digging through one of his pockets.

"For a difficult catch like this one, I think eight should be enough," Walker said and slipped eight rubies into Danny's hand. Danny stared at the small mass of gemstones as Walker looked to Tucker. "Since when do you keep a werewolf at your side Ghost boy?" Walker asked.

Danny blinked in confusion.

"Well, Tucker just got bitten," Danny explained.

Walker gave a courteous goodbye, his condolences to Tucker, and stepped back through the portal to the ghost zone, which promptly closed back up.

"That was surprising," Danny said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this whole werewolf thing does have its advantages," Tucker said happily as he lifted up one of the stone benches to get a text book that he had dropped. It must have weighed five hundred or so pounds.

"Wait until the full moon next week," Sam replied as she bit into her turf-witch. She had a decidedly dark look on her face.

"Why's that?" Jazz asked. Unlike normal days, her class had switched lunch periods to accommodate some assembly later in the day. Currently she had finished her homework and was reading from one of the books that she had barrowed from the Donaldson Museum Library.

"Werewolves may be stronger than ghosts or faeries physically, but during the full moon, they don't really have human minds," Danny explained.

"In other words, Tucker. You get the bonus of maybe triple the average lifespan of humans, but every month you loose your mind for one night," Sam added.

Tucker looked a little pale, "That's encouraging. When's the next full moon?"

"This Wednesday," Jazz supplied.


	15. Chapter 15

See chapter 5 for when Tucker got bitten-I see werewolf as a virus, it should take a little while to get into your system. Oh, sorry I didn't get this up sooner, we had this massive party at school, and I couldn't get to a computer. 

"Hey Fenton!" Dash Baxter yelled across the schoolyard.

Danny sighed. Some people never learned. This was Dash's first day back and he was out for revenge. It was only Monday! For crying out loud! Danny had actually been looking forward to school for the first time in a long time. Everyone was staying far away from him, Sam, and Tucker. That was the way he liked it. Whether it was out of fear or respect, it didn't really matter.

He had also been wearing variants of the outfit that Sam and Jazz had bought him. Evidently, now he was one of the 'good' bad boys. Some kind of school folk hero for standing up to the jocks.

"So Dash? What is it?" Danny asked in a bored fashion. Jazz smiled slightly. He had really been paying attention when she had taught him all about confidence.

"Fenton, I'm going to make you pay for that lucky hit," Dash said, waving his left arm. The right arm was still in a cast.

"Dash. You do not want to do this," Danny said tiredly, but standing up in a confrontational manner.

Dash suddenly smirked. "You know what? You're right. I don't want to take it out on you. Maybe I should take our my aggressions on your Goth bitch over there. Or maybe your book worm sister over there. I bet one of them is worth at least half a'…"

Dash didn't get to finish his sentence, because Danny hauled back and punched him straight in the jaw. Dash was out cold on the ground before he knew it.

"Danny, you understand that I do had to call your parents, right. That was unavoidable," Mr. Lancer clarified as the younger Fenton sat before him.

"It's okay Mr. Lancer, I don't blame you," Danny sighed.

"Yeah," Jazz put in. "It's not your fault, or Danny's. It's Dash's."

"And I got it all on tape," Tucker added, waving his P.D.A. in full view.

"Way to go Tucker," Sam congratulated.

"No big," Tucker shrugged.

It was at that moment that the Fenton parents burst in the door. "We're here Mr. Lancer. What happened? I assure you they'll be punished as soon as we get home."

"Calm down Mr. Fenton," Lancer said severely.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer," Maddie apologized, fixing the office door.

"Quite all right Mrs. Fenton. It seems that Daniel here knocked out Dash Baxter after he made some…remarks, threatened him, Ms. Manson, and his sister. Mr. Baxter is still unconscious in the nurse's office."

"Danny!" Mrs. Fenton yelled. "I can't believe you would resort to violence!"

Danny's eye twitched. "So what you're saying is that I should have been an adult like you or dad and handled the problem in a mature manner?"

"Exactly," Jack answered.

"You are aware that you and mom have used more high explosives, volatile tech, and laser weaponry than most movies now-a-days, and with half the self restraint?" Jazz asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Jack and Maddie's jaws dropped. Jazz was coming to defend Danny when he had obviously done something wrong! This was a first.

"Besides, unlike most of your ghost bombing runs," Sam said. "No offence meant, but Danny was really provoked into violence."

"I'll say. You should hear some of the things he said," Tucker added. Sam elbowed him since he had obviously forgotten he had the conversation on tape. "Oh, right."

The three adult's eyebrows shot up as they listened. It was definitely cause for alarm.

"Mr. Foley, may I have a copy of that?" Mr. Lancer asked coolly and took the Minidisk that was offered to him a moment later.

"Now Danny, your father and I would like to know what's been happening to you lately. Your grades have been dropping off, you've been out late at night and missed your curfew more time than I can count. We need to know." Maddie said seriously as Danny sat on their sofa. She had had to usher Jazz upstairs quite forcefully before she would leave. Sam and Tucker were still waiting on the doorstep, though.

"I would ask you to trust me, but you obviously don't," Danny sighed.

"We do Danny, but…this is a little too much." Jack said.

"I can vouch for him," Jazz said from the top of the stairs.

"Jazz! What did I say? No, actually, come down here too. You've been out a lot too lately. I want to know what's going on in this house," Maddie demanded.

"What's going on?" A rebellious voice asked from nowhere. "I'll tell you what's going on! Revenge!" Danny nearly groaned as Johnny Thirteen came flying through a wall. If the whole parent situation wasn't bad enough…

"You!" Jack yelled, "You're a ghost?"

"Duh, old man," Johnny laughed. "Shadow, go!"

"I think this is where you freeze," another new voice said as Sam's magical form phased into the visible spectrum. She had two fingers pressed to her lips and blew…

Johnny was completely encased in ice in under a second, with his shadow.

"Another ghost!" Jack yelled.

"Nope. I'm a faerie. You can call me Dust," Sam, or Dust said smiling and flitted out through one of the walls before the ghost hunters could take aim.

"Darn. Kids, go to your rooms, we'll be back later," Maddie said as they took off through the door. Tucker and Sam were waiting outside.

"She went that way," Sam provided.

"We've got a runner," Jack yelled and took off, Maddie in hot pursuit.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, short chapter, but I have an excuse! Right now, I am visiting relatives in Texas...oh joy. And I have seen HELL! It is called, Texas Trade Days. Image hundreds of people who have nothing better to do than either A)buy MORE stuff they don't need B)or Try to pawn stuff they don't want onto unsuspecting bystanders, and all in a giant outdoor gravel area! No A.C.! Plus, you know how everyone's always saying that obessity is bad? Well, it would help the problem considerable if people would stop supplying scooters to let fat people move around without walking(sorry if I'm offending someone), and they supply trains of cars to move these same people back and forth from the parking lot! I'm sure that this, not violent video games or sex on T.V, is the downfall of society! Anyway...I'm just thankful my...Uncle(I'm pretty sure that's where we are) has wireless internet. I guess I'll do another Omake... 

Half an hour later, Maddie snuck up cautiously to the door of her son and opened it ever so slightly. Some would call this eves-dropping. She called it inventive parenting.

"We're going to have to tell them," Jazz said quietly.

Maddie smiled.

"Which part? About being involved or doing…you know?" Danny asked.

Maddie furrowed her eyebrows. What did they mean?

"Both. Even if they do have us locked up," Jazz replied.

"I don't think they would…you're right, they would have us locked up if they found out we're…" Danny trailed off.

"But I've got to admit. It does have upsides. I mean, I never thought going so high could be so much fun," Jazz laughed.

Maddie's eyes widened. High. This meant drugs! Carefully, she snuck away from her listening place.

"And being able to turn invisible does just about make up for playing superhero half-ghost," Danny smiled.

If only Maddie had stayed a second longer…

Maddie watched, conveniently hidden away as Danny and Jazz met Tucker and Sam in the park. It appeared to just be a normal, friendly gathering.

Then Sam gave both Danny and Jazz a very close hug.

"Confusing," Maddie hummed and kept a close vigil.

"I think we need to train," Danny said with assurance.

"Aren't we already?" Jazz asked, phasing her hand in and out of the visible spectrum.

"I think Danny means in a more physical way," Tucker nodded.

"Why?" Sam asked at once.

"Last night, when Johnny attacked…it got me to thinking. What if we're all trapped in a situation where none of us can use our powers with…revealing ourselves?" Danny asked.

"Well, you are stronger than a normal teen," Jazz pointed out.

"And so is Tucker," Danny pointed out. "But we're both inexperienced in fighting, at least fighting as humans…"

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, now on board with the idea.

"I suppose we could do with a normal, regular workout regime," Danny thought.  
"And maybe martial arts classes," Jazz prompted.

"I think our parents would be a little suspicious," Tucker pointed out.

"Especially mine," Sam added.

"Did that library have any books on martial arts?" Danny asked, pondering.

"I'd have to check," Sam nodded. "But I think it's a definite possibility."

"Well then, we'll just have to do self study," Danny shrugged.

Maddie watched as all four of the teens moved on, eventually coming to a very large brick building that she recognized as the Donaldson Museum. Two men opened the door and allowed the group to enter.

"What are they doing there?" Maddie asked herself. She would have to talk to them about this later…

"Okay! Got the power working!" Tucker cried in the basement as he managed to connect the main power grid to the wires coming from the nuclear generator.

Upstairs, Danny, Sam, and Jazz blinked as the lights came on. Then let their jaws drop as they saw exactly how far they were into the library. After walking for ten minutes, they had gone halfway down one isle.

One isle that was filled with ten-foot high racks of books on both sides.

"Wow," Danny breathed.

"Danny, let's take a look in the other direction," Jazz said, and transformed.

"Okay," Danny nodded and went ghost, rising up with Jazz. "Sam, you coming."

"I'm okay," Sam smiled.

Hovering twelve feet off the ground, Danny whistled. "That is a long way…"

"I'd say eighty feet both ways," Jazz noted.

"That far?" Sam asked.

"That far," Danny nodded.

Omake Omake Omake Omake Omake "That was...interesting," Tucker commented as he stared, wide-eyed at the blank screen. "Uh...What was that?" Danny asked. "I don't know," Sam admitted. "Brain...hurt," Jazz admitted. "Why did we agree to watch FLCL?" Danny said piteously. "I downloaded it for free," Tucker explained. "Brain HURT!" Jazz yelled, clutching at her head. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she groaned. Insanely, something started to come out of her head. It was...It was...Kanti! "OH GOD!" Sam cried as Kanti started to pick bugs out of her hair, smashing them against his face-screen, since he didn't have a mouth. "There must be a Monkey's brain in that Robot's body!" Tucker cried.(If anyone knows where this is from, you watch far too much T.V.) "You're right, but I know how to beat it!" Danny cried and pulled out a pendant. "Sailor Cosmic Power!" Danny yelled, ribbons issued forth from the pendant and covered Danny's body, but...there were some gaps... "Whoa! Take it off!" Jazz cheered, Danny blushed. "Moon Tiara...oh screw it!" Danny said and pulled out a .45, lodging a few rounds into the robot. "Okay...Let's Dance!" Tucker said, immediately, a moose came out of...somewhere, playing a violin in country style. 


	17. Chapter 17

New chapter. The next one will be the crossover, and a little longer than normal. It will also have a full moon scene. If anyone guesses the series I'm gonna' cross with...I don't know, I'll give them some in put into the plot or something.

Clues: It is an anime series. It has been show on Saturday mornings before. It has had multiple seasons.

"Libraries should not be that big," Danny lamented as they sorted through the mass of books that they had brought from the Museum to Sam's house. After the power came on, Danny, Sam, and himself had made quick work of cleaning the entire first floor, even if it had been confusing as all hell. Danny could swear that some of the rooms had moved…

"All of these were in that old library?" Tucker asked, picking up a sizable volume on "Kung-fu."

"This would probably be about a twentieth of the martial arts section," Sam replied, taking up a book on Judo.

"Okay…I guess I'll take…this," Jazz decided, pulling out a book whose script was in Latin.

"Can you read that?" Sam asked casually.

"Of course, it says: Way of the tiger." Jazz shrugged.

"I didn't know you knew Latin," Tucker replied.

"Latin?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "That is written in Latin."

"But I can read it too," Danny argued.

"Well, this is weird," Tucker sighed.

"What if…What if we can read it because we're Halfa's?" Jazz asked.

"No, I remember seeing textbooks in foreign languages and I couldn't read any of them…until…" Danny trailed off.

"Until we started hanging around the museum?" Jazz guessed.

"Yep," Danny nodded.

"So, can we assume that we know Latin because…the house knows Latin?" Jazz asked.

"Here, try reading this then," Sam said and pulled out the gigantic tome she had taken from the library. Opening it to a random page, Sam let the two Fenton children look at it. Both just shrugged at the sight of the language.

"I got nothing," Danny shrugged.

"Then this," Sam suggested, pulling out a book in Japanese.

"A book on Ninjutsu," Jazz and Danny replied.

"Then it's very likely that the house could "know" some languages," Sam theorized. "Because this, I believe," She said, pointing to the first, gigantic book, "Is the language of the birds."

Jazz's eyebrows shot up as she looked over the book again. The pages were thick and there were even pictures, some looked other-worldly. "Holy Heaven."

As Maddie listened, she grew more and more confused. What was a "Halfa?" And what did they mean, a house knew Latin? The language of the birds? Then she resolved that they were probably doing drugs right now, talking nonsense. Composing herself, Maddie smiled and hefted the plate of cookies that she had brought as an excuse to check on them and walked in.

"Hi kids," Maddie smiled. "What are you all doing up here?"

"Oh, just studying," Jazz smiled, pointing at the books. "Danny admitted that he needed some help with his math."

"Oh well, that's nice," Maddie smiled and set the cookies down.

"Okay Tucker, come on," Danny urged. They were currently underneath the town, in a section of the catacombs that they had mapped and rigged with lighting. It was a Friday night and all of them had made various excuses to get away for the entire night. This was the first of all their scheduled training nights. Right now, Tucker and Danny were sparring in a large, open, domed area on the underground tunnels.

"Right at you Danny," Tucker replied and charged. Tucker was using Russian-born and little-known style of fighting that was completely unmatched in Europe and northern Asia. It emphasized power and speed.

Whereas Danny was studying Ninjutsu. The art of the Ninja used angular punches and an odd assortment of moves. Especially the ancient, almost forgotten style that Danny was learning. Emphasizing stealth and knowledge of your opponent's moves and reading thereof, Danny could allow the first attack to go to the opponent.

As Tucker charged, Danny moved in accordance with his own principles. Danny could actually hear the air snap beside his head as Tucker launched volley after volley of powerful punches. Then came the kick.

Catching him off guard, Danny almost had a rib snapped. Fortunately, ingrained lessons took effect and he caught the momentum of the kick, launching his entire body in a flowing path around Tucker, where he landed a punch in the werewolf's lower back. It didn't even shake him.

Half-an-hour later, Danny and Tucker dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Sam and Jazz sighed and came onto the scene. Under the electric lamps, Sam winced as she looked over Danny's bruises. He had at least three broken ribs, making it hard for him to breathe, and his entire left arm was almost completely black and blue. One big bruise.

Sighing, she concentrated and pulled on the natural energies of the earth to heal Danny. Soon, bruises became little more than red discolorations and his ribs were welded back together.

"You are a glutton for punishment," Sam chided and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Jazz was looking Tucker over. Tucker was at once more and less lucky than Danny. He had no real bruises or broken bones. What he did have was intense muscle fatigue. This meant there was no actual injury, but his entire body did hurt like hell.

"Here," Jazz said and dropped a series of pills into his mouth. Most were an assortment of painkillers and muscle relaxers.

"Thanks," Tucker said as he propped himself against a wall.

Jazz smiled and joined Sam in an effort to get Danny propped against the same wall. "I'm fine," He argued.

"Yeah, right," Jazz snorted as she stopped her brother from falling over. "Try and get some rest while Sam and I have our match." So said, she gave Danny a small kiss on his other cheek.

"Come on Jazz, and remember to keep it human," Sam joked.

Jazz smiled dangerously and dropped into a low stance to the point where her torso was level with her knees. Sam, on the other hand, took on a loose stance, swaying and rocking lightly.

The "Way of the Tiger," was created around the early first century, probably a few centuries earlier, and combined the forceful, in-your-face style of Persian sword arts with the raw power of Chinese martial arts.

The style of Judo that Sam had been studying was formed not only on the basis of redirecting force, but reading moves in order to break through offensives and deliver debilitating blows.

Another half hour later, Jazz limped to the wall where the two boys lay. Sam, in the state she was in, had taken up a lotus position to gather healing energy from the earth.

"Be with you in a minute," Sam sighed as she meditated, healing a large black bruise on her cheek. That roundhouse kick had hurt!


	18. Chapter 18

Hiya! New chapter, R.V. is having a little, tiny case of writters' block...in other words, due to evil, evil school, he doesn't have enough time to write as much as he wants. Peace out!

"I don't see what meditation really is," Danny said as he replaced light bulbs in on the library ceiling. Forty years of inactivity tended to make these kinds of chores necessary.

"It's about relaxation," Jazz explained. "Becoming one with nature and utilizing its energies to repair your mind or body."

"That's human meditation," Sam corrected as she placed an ancient used bulb from one of the fixtures and replacing it with a brand new one. Each of the hovering teens was wearing two big bags on each of their shoulders. One for new bulbs, and one for old.

"Faeries really do connect with the earth. With humans, it's merely psychological. We draw on the ambient energies of the world in order to heal ourselves. Its one of the basic tenets of being a Faerie." Sam explained.

"So anyone could do it?" Danny asked.

"No. Faeries are exceptionally sensitive to different types of energy. Your ghost energy is incompatible with us, but on the large scale of the world's different power flows, you're relatively close to natural Ley power."

"Ley power? As in Ley lines?" Jazz asked.

"Ley lines are the largest concentrations of natural energy in the world. Between them, though, is a grid work of tiny artery-like pathways." Sam clarified.

"And we could tap into these?" Danny asked.

"Nope. Can't be done. The few beings that can tap into the Ley energy, usually blow up." Sam informed them.

That was as far as they got in their conversation, because at that moment, Tucker ran in, screaming happily, and Blake and Jeremy running after him.

"He won't tell us what's what is up!" Blake yelled at the newly earth-bound and human Danny, Jazz, and Sam.

"Tucker, calm down!" Danny yelled, shaking his friend viciously. For some reason, he was wrapped in printer paper.

"Danny," Tucker breathed, a maddened look in his eye. "It's a simulator. Another world! Everything's there! Everything. I think this is the original internet. A precursor to the internet!"

"What does that mean!" Danny almost yelled.

"It is a computer on a completely different scale from what we know. Bigger, Faster, it is the Supercomputer of Supercomputers." Tucker explained.

Tucker's arm twitched violently, the first sign of the transformation. His eyes were set, completely and utterly, on the full moon low in the sky before him. A feral growl rose from beyond his consciousness in his throat.

His arms and legs strained against the chains that he had been bound with. Danny, Sam, and Jazz looked on pityingly. They had selected an out-of-the-way area of Amity Park and Sam had set up some sound guards and visual blocks. This way, no one would hear, or see, the werewolf as he transformed.

Tucker's back arched, and he emitted another growl.

Hair began to grow at a rapid pace along his arms and legs, muscle mass increasing along with it. His pants and shirt ripped slightly, and his face took on a wild expression, his nose elongating, becoming a snout.

Tucker's jaw snapped open, revealing a newly grown set of long teeth. As his mouth slowly began to close and an eerie, wolfish howl issued forth from somewhere deep within him.

It was official, Tucker Foley was now a werewolf.

"That sure takes a lot out of you," Tucker sighed as he emptied a can of soda. He was looking slightly worn around the edges, with dark circles under his eyes. "And to think I have to do that once-a-month," He said to himself.

"Tucker?" Valarie asked, walking up to her friend/boyfriend. "You look horrible.

"Ruff night," Tucker replied.

"Well," Valarie said nervously, "Would you like to, I don't know, go out tonight? That is, if you're not to tired?"

"Sure!" Tucker responded enthusiastically.

"Okay class. Today, we have two surprises. The first is that we are going to have a new student with us today," Mr. Lancer announced.'

Danny and Sam raised an eyebrow. Tucker, on the other hand, was typing desperately into his PDA. Ever since he had discovered the true computing power of the computer in the basement yesterday, he had been using a small bit of its processing power to hack pretty much anything he wanted to. So far, the techno-geek had managed to hack the CIA, FBI, and the Russian government. Since no-one in a police uniform had come to get Tucker, Danny guessed that no-one had caught him.

Anyway, the girl who walked into the room caused a few more raised eyebrows. She was obviously Asian, but had bright red hair pulled into a loose pony-tail that hung to her neck and possibly some Eastern European or Russian features. One of those were the dim, sad, blue eyes that surveyed the class. Dressed in a white T-shirt with teal sleeves and patched blue jeans with red, steel toed combat boots, she drew an impressive image.

Sam and Danny, unlike the others, sensed some strong feelings of depression and listlessness. It wasn't something that either of them had ever felt before and had a depth that defied description.

"She's Japanese," Lancer continued, oblivious to the tension in the room. "I'm not sure if anyone in this class speaks the language, but I want you to all try to make her as welcome as possible."

The strange girl stepped up to the front of the class. "I'm Rika Nonaka. I speak English. That fact, though, does not mean I want you to talk to me or even acknowledge that I exist. I'll give that same courtesy to you all in return." With that she gave a short bow and filled into one of the seats. Which just happened to be to the right of Danny.

A few crickets chirped as Lancer blinked. "Okay then. As for our next surprise, I'm asking you all to do a research paper as an example of your work to send to any colleges you wish to apply to. It will be due in five weeks. I suggest that you work very hard on the subject of your choice as this will have a large effect on your ability to enter into some selective colleges."

The entire class groaned.

"But, to be lenient, you will not have any homework for the duration of this project. As a result, I expect top results on these papers, especially you, Mr. Fenton. Ms. Nonaka. You will be excused, if you so desire."

Rika gave him a withering glare. "I will do the project."

Mr. Lancer twitched under her gaze. Luckily, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Sam and Tucker walked calmly out of the class, Danny stopping by Mr. Lancer's desk on the way out.

"I can't help you on this one," Lancer said quietly. "You've gotten an "A" in this class so far, with you friends, and your other classes. This, though, is beyond my control."

"I thought so," Danny nodded and walked out. The sight that met him was not one that he expected. The new girl was leaning against a set of lockers looking sadly a picture of something, with Dash approaching. Danny grimaced. Dash was on the war path, he had been ever since he was kicked off the football team for his bullying tactics.

"What the fuck is that?" He said in disgust as he leaned over Rika, looking at whatever she was holding. "Oh, that's one of those fucking baby-ass card games! Damn bitch, grow the fuck up. Try living in the real world once in a while and ditch those fucking figments of your imagination."

Danny watched as Dash tried to snatch the card away from Rika. In that split second, her entire demeanor changed from depressed teen to something that resembled the embodiment of anger itself. Her hand flicked the card away, into a back pocket, the other wrapping firmly around Dash's neck.

"That card is a gift from a friend that I may never see again. We went through a Hell that you can't even imagine, let alone sympathize with. If you so much as let a word against something so dear to me pass your lips again, I will not hesitate to break what little of a spine you may or may not have in two." The declaration was fierce and filled with rage, the very air crackling with it.

Rika sneered disgustedly and threw Dash against the wall.

Danny raised an eyebrow, she would at least make things more interesting. After all, with the constant ghost attacks, beating Dash up whenever he forgot not to try anything, dealing with physical and ghostly training, cleaning up the museum, and exploring the underground catacombs, life was starting to get…boring? No, more like insane. The new girl was interesting. Not insane. He might even make a new friend.

He was running low on those lately. His parents seemed to be paranoid over anything, his current group was stressed beyond belief, and, even with Valarie, their wasn't anyone remotely resembling "normal" in his group of friends.

R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, Okay, I know I haven't been updating like I should, but...I have a long list of excuses to give to whoever complains about it and trust me, you don't really want to hear those. Anyway, kind of a short chapter, so...dig in... 

"You're going to go talk to her?" Sam asked. She should have known. Danny loved to be the hero and this new girl was in desperate need of saving, even if it was from herself.

"Something won't leave me alone. I mean, when I look at her…" Danny sighed, not having the words to explain it.

"You see someone about to fall off a cliff and into an ocean of despair?" Sam guessed. Danny nodded as Sam started to eat her salad.

"Good luck," Tucker said as Danny began to make his way over to a lonely tree, where the new girl was sitting.

Danny stepped up to the tree, eyeing the red-head nervously. "Uh, hello?" Rika sighed and set down the small lunch she had on her lap.

"What do you want?" She asked in a tired voice that spoke of a tiredness deeper than simple muscles.

"Well, I'm Danny Fenton," Danny said, sitting next to her. "And I know it's not any of my business, but, you really do need to talk to someone. It will kill you if you don't."

Rika snorted. Takato had said something like that before she left.

As Danny got up, Rika spoke. "She would tell me to talk to you. Tell me that I shouldn't worry her, but I miss her." As she spoke, her eyes clenched, keeping tears at bay, barely.

"I'm listening," Danny encouraged.

"Do you believe in other worlds?" Rika asked.

Danny blinked. "Yes."

It was Rika's turn to blink. The answer had been firm, unyielding. He KNEW something that made the answer so definite. Taking the card out of her pocket, Rika showed it to him. Danny furrowed his brows.

"Renamon. She and I fought, for so long, together. Side by side. Would you believe it when I say that even though no one would ever accept it, I loved her," Rika explained as she whipped away a few stray tears.

"I can sympathize," Danny whispered. Rika looked at him strangely.

"You are a very strange person. Probably one of the few that really could sympathize." Rika smiled.

"So, what happened?" Danny asked. Rika nodded and began to tell her story, Danny nodded in understanding all through the story. The edited version of the story only took twenty minutes.

"She sounds like quite the digimon," Danny said appreciatively.

"Why don't you remember the D-reaper?" Rika asked, suspicious.

"That was probably when the whole town was sucked into the ghost zone," Danny nodded, deep in thought.

"Ghost Zone?" Rika asked as the bell rang.

"Why don't you walk home with me and my friends, and I'll tell you about living in Amity Park." Danny offered. Rika shrugged, but nodded.

"So my mom thought I would be better off having a fresh start, and here I am," Rika explained for the second time that day.

Jazz had tear-ed up, "That was so sad. I wish we could help."

"Uh," Tucker interjected.

"I didn't expect that you could. Some of the greatest people who ever wrote programs weren't able to anything," Rika shrugged.

"Uh," Tucker said again.

"Well, we could…" Sam trailed off, not really having an idea.

"Uh," Tucker said once again.

"Ghost Zone?" Jazz asked.

"Could I speak please!" Tucker almost yelled. Everyone turned to him, startled.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Could I see that?" Tucker asked, pointing to the D-power.

Rika bite her lip, but handed it over grudgingly.

Tucker took out his PDA and connected it to the D-power via a small cord. After a few moments, Tucker nodded in an appraising fashion and shrugged. "Found her," Tucker said simply.

"Huh?" Rika said simply. Indeed, a holographic image immediately popped up of the fox-woman that Rika loved.

"How?" Rika said faintly.

Tucker shrugged. "Give me…a day and I should be able to get her here."

Rika tear-ed up slightly. "You mean it?"

"Sure," Tucker shrugged once again. Rika smiled brightly and took her D-power back reverently.

Hmm...tell me what you think of it? Is it good? Is it bad? Do you like cheese? Do you shop at Hot Topic? Do I ever stop asking questions? Answer the first three question, plz. 


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, announcement! RV is giving me this update and an explanation of his crazy life. He is going to Ireland this Thanksgiving, and will not be able to update, but will be writing A LOT! There will probably be at least two more updates before he leaves on Saturday, though.

"Where are we?" Rika asked, looking around the massive basement.

"In a house that has no real boundaries," Danny answered.

"It's just the basement. The first level at least. We know there's at least one more level of the basement and catacombs underneath," Jazz nodded. "We don't know if there's anything under that."

"This is just a really old museum. Although, it has been very surprising in some respects," Sam noted.

"We can get to that later," Tucker said as he madly connected sets of wires, cords, and cables. "Right now, I need the D-power."

Rika, once again, reluctantly handed over the device. Danny, Sam, and Jazz backed off slightly as Tucker began work more and more furiously. He was a man on a mission now. The massive computer was no connected to some sort of platform, and logged onto the Internet. After about half an hour of this, Tucker finally slid the last piece, the D-power into place. This was going to be one wild ride…

Thinking was something Maddie Fenton knew how to do. It was her life. Speculation, and invention to fight off the ghosts. Make Jack cookies and think. The cookies were keeping her husband occupied now. What she had to do was think of a solution to her children's problems. She had to get them back onto the right track. Suddenly, the ghost zone door opened, and a decidedly green man in a lab coat flew out.

"Beware, for I am Technis, ghostly master of all electronics! And I am back to have my revenge!" Technis yelled.

"Hold it right there ghost!" Maddie yelled and pulled out a Fenton Bazooka. She had made sure that the bazooka was charged. No mistakes.

"You have quite a lot of Technology," Technis hummed to himself, "And the boy would not dare strike his own mother. Yes, this will be the perfect revenge." Maddie blinked at his speech. Was he talking about Danny?

That blink was her undoing. Technis swooped in quickly and overshadowed the Fenton matriarch. Her eyes glowing with an evil light, she said, "Yes this will do very nicely. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Suddenly, his head snapped to the left, and an intriguing grin spread across his face. "I believe this merits some investigation…"

"We should leave," Jazz said, pulling the her brother and his friends out of the basement. On the platform that had been empty just recently, there was now a six-plus foot tall golden fox-woman with a very confused expression on her face. Rika's eyes started to tear again. She made a gigantic leap from the three foot safety distance into the fox's arms.

Renamon deftly caught her. It was an automatic response that hadn't been wiped away in the three or so months that they had been apart.

"Rika," Renamon said softly, petting her partner's hair softly.

"Renamon," Rika almost sobbed.

"It's okay heart-breaker. It's okay," Renamon cooed, smiling. It was nice to have Rika's weight in her arms again. After a moment, Rika's face reddened in embarrassment. Renamon smiled more widely as Rika pulled herself back from hysteria. In another moment, she was back to the cold, aloof girl whose emotions took second-place to action.

"You sure took your time finding your way back," The fiery red-head sniffed.

Renamon gave a full chuckle. "Well, Rika, where are we now? This does not seem like Japan."

Rika nodded. "We're in America. My mom moved our family here after the D-reaper incident. I met a very smart boy who located you with out any apparent effort."

"I would like to meet him," Rika smiled. "He needs to be thanked properly."

"Oh," Rika smiled, remembering something. "I don't think we'll be fighting any digimon, but we may have a nice brawl with a ghost now and then."


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, here's update #1. RV is currently packing for his plane tomorrow and throwing things around the room. (Ducks flashlight flying through the air at Mach 2) So...I'm putting this up for him. Hope you like it. Some have commented that there should be more romance...that's coming up...next chapter. As for a lemon...RV says he will write one eventually. That means I have to annoy him into doing it. (That's what cell phones are for.) 

"Hello," A possessed Maddie Fenton said to Blake Derringer. "I'm Maddie Fenton, a ghost hunter, and I heard you've had some paranormal problems."

"Well yes, but," Blake said, moving out of the way as Maddie pushed her way past the door and into the museum.

"Mom?" Danny asked, surprised. Hearing this, Jazz also turned.

"Hello Danny," Technis said sweetly, using Maddie's voice. He had found, among other things, a voice-alteration device and had set it to Maddie Fenton.

Danny and Jazz's mouths suddenly oozed blue mist. They looked at each other in alarm. Since when was their mother a ghost? The only other person who saw the mist was Sam, and she had a pretty good idea what it meant.

"Oh, Danny, why didn't you tell me your mother was stopping by?" Blake asked. Jeremy was currently at work, so he wanted to make as good an impression as possible. Jeremy tended to be…grating, to say the least.

Shaking Mrs. Fenton's hand vigorously, he smiled. "I would like you to know that your children have been very accommodating and helpful while we were moving in."

"What's up?" Danny asked in a panicked whisper.

"Overshadowed?" Jazz offered.

"Definitely," Sam nodded. "I can try a simple revealing spell. It might work." The Fenton siblings both nodded in agreement.

Muttering under her breath, a circle of light appeared under Maddie, and in a moment, there was a shadow of a ghost behind her. But not just any ghost… Technis.

"Technis!" Danny yelled.

"Ah ghost boy, nice to see you again. I trust that my hostage will make you think twice about following me," Technis/Maddie laughed and went intangible, zooming through the floor.

"Where's he…Oh Hell!" Tucker yelled as he ran down towards the basement. Danny, Sam, and Jazz thought for a moment, eyes widening in realization.

"He's after the computer!" Danny yelled and went ghost, following his possessed mama.

After Sam and Jazz followed suit, Blake blinked. "Okay then, to the basement."

"Renamon!" Rika said in alarm when, suddenly a floating woman with a green aura phased through the ceiling.

"Got it," Renamon nodded and launched herself into battle. It felt good to be back on the front with her partner. She was a little surprised, however, when her claw simply phased through the woman.

"Let's see how ghosts respond to this!" Rika smirked and scrolled through a pouch of cards. Yamaki had given her a few unprinted cards as a parting gift, around twenty in fact. And now, they were just itching to be used…

"Plasma claws, Digi-modify!" Rika cried.

Instantly, a set of larger claws overlapped Renamon's hands. They were almost crackling with visible, red energy.

"Westeria punch!" Renamon cried. Once again, she stopped in surprise as a shield popped up from nowhere.

"Stop, I got this one," Another ghost cried, already grappling with the first. Renamon decided a defensive would be better and jumped back to Rika's side.

"Come now ghost boy, you wouldn't hit your mother, would you?" Technis teased.

Danny snorted. "She almost grounded me last week," Danny informed the ghost. Technis blinked as he was shot back into some Egyptian artifact.

"Need any help?" Sapphire asked Danny as Dust appeared by her side.

"Sure," Danny nodded and fired a low level plasma blast at his mother.

Technis laughed in his real voice. "Very funny ghost boy," He said as the blasts bounced off easily.

"Then try this," Sapphire cried and summoned the Fenton Peeler on her right hand, firing off a volley.

"Ha! Again!" Technis laughed and lunged forward.

"No you don't!" Dust cried and pressed her hands together. "Flame of twilight, flame of night, tears of mercury, I summon you!" At once, a million stars came into being around Technis, blocking his advance. They also formed a barrier of bright light against the giant computer.

"Danny, I've got defense. Take him down!" Dust cried.

Danny nodded and got into a kneeling position. "Pray the, lord sky, lady earth, lend me thy hands so that I may smite in thy name and with thy power!" Danny said, voice rising with each word. As he spoke, an immense blade of pure light erupted from the basement floor, where a circle had sprouted up, containing intricate designs of weaving lines.

The sword had three actual blades, pulsing with an other-worldly light.

"Sword of Sanctity!" Danny cried and slashed out at his possessed mother.

Technis screamed violently and fell out of Maddie.

"I will be back Ghost Boy!" Technis yelled as Tucker, arriving late to the party and half-transformed into a wolf, sucked him into the Fenton Thermus.

"Could someone tell me WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALMIGHTY IS GOING ON?" Rika yelled, a fierce tone in her voice. Tucker whined pathetically.

"Oh…um…" Danny blinked. "Should we?"

"Well, it's not like she hasn't told us a lot about herself," Sapphire pointed out.

"I'm for it," Dust said simply.

"If I'm not interrupting, could I know too?" Blake asked from the stairway.

Danny sighed. "Well, to start everything off," He said and transformed back into human mode. Sapphire and Dust did likewise. Tucker looked at them all warily but concentrated, and was back to normal in just a moment.

"Danny?" Rika asked oddly.

"Maybe we should move somewhere more…comfortable?" Blake asked.

RV: Okay, I should have one more update out by tomorrow morning before I get on the plane to cincinati, which will go to Heathrow in london, where we'll have an 8 hour layover, fly to the other london airport, then to Dublin. I'm going to have SO MUCH FUN TOMORROW! Glares at Tatsuhiko who is laughing quietly in a corner. Shut it, or I won't bring you back any suveniers! Tatsuhiko pouts and RV sighs. 


	22. Chapter 22

No, Maddie does not know...yet...she might find out. But not Jack! No! Anyway, this is the last chapter you guys should get for a couple of days...sorry. RV is STILL packing! His plane leaves 2 and he needs to be at the airport soon! RV starts trowing things again. Okay! Okay! On with the chapter! And RV...promises that there will be a lemon within the next 5 chapters. 

"And we've been defeating every ghost that comes around, making trouble for the last few months now," Danny finished. He, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker had gone through the entire story of how they got their powers and all of the larger battles that they had gone through.

"Danny, we should get going, she's waking up," Jazz said worriedly, pointing to her mother, who was lying on a couch.

"Where, where am I?" Maddie asked as she came to. Renamon had the good sense to disappear into the nearest shadow.

"You…uh, collapsed on the sidewalk," Danny said.

"Oh, that ghost must have been a dream," Maddie said, "Where are we?"

"You're at the Donaldson museum, Mrs. Fenton," Blake said, shaking her hand. "And I just want to say that your children are some of the most responsible, caring people I've ever met. They've been helping me clean up the old place for weeks now. I'd have been lost without them."

"Oh, thank you," Maddie said dumbly.

"Kids, I want to apologize," Maddie announced as she and the group walked home.

"Huh?" Danny said, summarizing the other's thoughts as well.

"Well," Maddie admitted shamefully. "I thought you kids were into drugs or something, and I was spying on you."

All four teens looked alarmed.

"You were spying?" Sam asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, and I didn't see anything to suggest that you weren't anything but well behaved, normal teens," Maddie assured them.

All four teens let out a collective breath.

"Well, um…should we tell her?" Jazz asked quietly.

Danny's brow creased in thought. He shrugged and looked at Sam.

Sam was also deep in thought. "I think it would be okay, but not your father."

"As long as it's not Mr. Fenton," Tucker agreed.

"Uh mom?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Yes sweetie?" Maddie replied happily as they moved into the house.

"I have…I have…Achoo!" Danny sneezed.

"I think you have a cold," Maddie said, feeling her son's forehead. "You're red-hot! Inside, right now mister!"

"Achoo!" Jazz sneezed.

"You too," Maddie ordered, looking at Jazz.

Sam immediately felt a sneeze coming on and covered her mouth and nose. Wide-eyed, Sam bit her lip. Maddie looked at her suspiciously.

"Sam, take your hand away," Maddie ordered, reaching to feel Sam's forehead. Sam shook her head "no."

"Sam," Maddie said in a warning tone.

Sam sighed and dropped her hand. Once it was gone, she sneezed violently.

"Inside," Maddie ordered. Once Sam had gone through the doorway, the Fenton patriarch looked at Tucker expectantly.

Tucker merely shrugged.

Maddie returned his shrug and steeped inside.

"Since when do I not get colds?" Tucker asked the sky and shrugged once again.

"Congratulations," Maddie said as she looked at the thermometer in her hand.

"What? We're not sick?" Danny asked, surprised.

"No, I'm just amazed that you're still up and walking around," Maddie said as she maneuvered them all to Danny's room. "You all have fevers of over one-hundred and one."

"You know, I do kind of feel…" Sam said and feel over, into the bed.

Maddie nodded as Danny and Jazz did like-wise, then sighed. "I guess I'll call Sam's parents…"

"I feel like crap," Danny sighed as he pulled off a sweaty shirt.

"Me too," Jazz nodded as she shucked her top.

"Uh Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Oh," Jazz blushed, "Sorry, but…I'm just too hot."

"I'll say," Sam smiled as she too, pulled off her shirt.

An awkward silence ensued. The three hormone-driven teens looked each other over shyly, each not wanting to be seen by the others.

"Here," Danny said finally, handing each a blanket and turning on the fan.

"Let's just lay down and…well…" Sam said nervously.

"Cuddle?" Jazz guessed, blushingly.

Sam nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Oky-Doky, here's the first update after R.V.'s trip. He says he's never going on a plane again, which I find very funny. The saturday he left, he had to fly to Cincinatti, then London, and then to Shannon. All in all, he spent 28 solid hours flying and occupying different airport terminals

AND HE LOST HIS CELL PHONE IN IRELAND! Ha Ha Ha!

On with the new chapter!

"Here's some soup," Maddie said as she served them all bowls of warm broth.

"Thanks mom," Danny said as he shut his book.

"The History of History?" Maddie read from the cover of the book Danny had been reading, "What's this about?"

"It's basically a compilation of the history of human civilization," Jazz explained. "And at only five-thousand pages, it's pretty short at that."

"And Danny's reading this?" Maddie asked, amazed.

"Yeah, it turns out he has a little bit of a bookworm in him," Sam laughed as she sipped her soup.

"So you're going to read all of these?" Maddie asked, pointing to the multiple, thigh-high stacks of books. They were all thick, and looked to be on a multitude of subjects.

"Oh, I'm already done with those," Danny shrugged.

"Okay, maybe a bit more than a bit of a bookworm," Jazz commented.

"What?" Danny asked, offended, "I'm bored. No videogames, no martial arts, no action. What do you expect me to do?"

"I'm just surprised that you actually have a studious bent," Jazz commented, "You do have pretty low grades."

"I've been busy!" Danny groaned.

"Busy?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, uh," Danny blinked, he had forgotten about his mother.

"Busy? What have you been doing?" Maddie asked again.

"This is the part where we tell her, right?" Jazz asked.

"Well mom, do you remember that lab accident I had a few months ago?" Danny asked nervously.

"Of course honey, but what does that have to do with this?" Maddie answered.

"Well, when I said I was fine after it, I lied," Danny admitted.

"You lied?" Maddie asked.

Danny sighed and stood up. Willing his ghost powers forward, two rings appeared around Danny Fenton. When they vanished, he was Danny Phantom.

Maddie's jaw dropped, and almost fell off.

"Danny?" Maddie asked weakly.

"Hi mom," Danny smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going to take a nap now," Maddie replied and fell, flat on the bed.

"And I thought we were the sick ones," Sam sighed.

"Crap," Danny cried as he sneezed once again, this time though, as with the few sneezes that preceded this one, green plasma shot out of his hands, and into the wall, leaving scorch marks.

"Nine points," Sam said, without enthusiasm. She sneezed then, and a char bounced up and down. Sam sighed and snapped her fingers. The chair stopped bouncing.

Danny whipped his nose and went back to his book. This was officially day two of the "cold," and it had gone from being an annoyance to damaging property. Now it was triggering random upsurges of their ghost, and faerie sides. Mrs. Fenton had put them under quarantine, even Jack hadn't been allowed to get into Danny's room. After an almost excessively long explanation, Maddie had also decided that she wouldn't put the teens under a series of tests, turn them into science projects, or do anything else to them.

Currenly, with a complete lack of physical activities to occupy their time and no T.V., the three teens had taken to studying even more than yesterday. To say they were bored would be like saying the grand canyon was a hole in the ground.

They were literally going insane.

All pretenses of modesty abandoned, Sam and Jazz sat on the bed, in their underwear, surrounded by books, and slowly moving through them. Danny was in a similar state of dress, leaning with his back against the bed, and perusing through another book.

"We really need to thank Tucker," Jazz said as she sniffled.

"And Rika. She's been helping him run books back and forth," Sam added.

"That means Renamon too." Danny noted. "Have any of you noticed that Rika seems different now that Renamon's back?"

"More commanding? Acting like she's better than everyone else? Cold, domineering attitude?" Sam listed. "From the way she pulls it off, I think this is the way she acts normally. I really do wish they would pick more relevant topics." As she spoke, Sam laid down a book detailing anatomical designs of ancient, mythical creatures.

"I know," Jazz nodded, setting down the book she had just finished. It was the origin of astrological theory. "We really need to pick topic for Lancer's report too."

"Well," Danny considered, setting down Napoleon's biography, "How about history?"

"History is a little vague," Sam said after a moment, stretching her arms and coughing a few times. A bowl of Jello appeared in the room suddenly. The teens blinked.

"Jello?" Jazz asked. Sam shrugged.

"I'm not in control of my teleportation spells, I guess."

"Anyway, what do you mean by history Danny?" Jazz asked.

"In general," Danny explained. "Human history. At least we would have more than enough to write about.

"Human history? Danny, that would take an entire library to research," Jazz pointed our.

"Which we have," Danny countered. "I could do culture. Sam, you could do religion. Jazz, you could do a history of language. Tucker could do Technology. And Rika could do war."

"A series of reports to cover the entirety of human culture," Jazz hummed. "It is an innovative idea, but a massive project. Do you have any idea how long the reports would have to be?"

"At least…one hundred pages?" Danny guessed.

"At the very least," Sam added.

"We have the time," Danny argued.

"Okay, let's call Rika and Tucker and see how they feel," Jazz said, handing the phone to Danny.


	24. Chapter 24

RV: This chapter is almost excessively short and took so long because of writer's block.

Tat: And I solved it!

RV: Your comments are innapropriate.

Tat: Not compared to the rest of our Psychology class they aren't!

RV: To make a long, confusing story short...(Tat)suhiko has been beta reading the chapters that I planned on putting up for the last 1&1/2 weeks. He said they were crap, and honestly, they were. So, in escence, I had to re-write four chapters, which he thinks are much better than what I was going to give you guys.

Tat: Between the old and new copies of the story, though, he had a little case of writer's block. That lasted two or three days. Then, we were sitting in psychology one day and talking about Cocaine use...

RV: He's not lying. We really talked about Cocaine use in psycology.

Tat: Anyway...I said something and looked over to RV to see if he was laughing. Instead, his eyes got really big and he had one of those things...

RV: An epiphany.

Tat: Oh, I'm sorry, did it hurt?

RV: (Twitches Angrilly) That joke is old now!

Tat: So...this is basically an explanation and a humorous add-on to the story to make RV less sad that the chapter is only about 300 words...

RV: (Cries in corner) I'm sorry!

"Plasma claws, Digimodify," Rika cried as she ran the card through the D-power. With the absence of Danny and Sapphire Phantom, and Dust the Faerie, ghost activity had gone up more than a few notches. Currently, Rika and Renamon were trying their hand at dealing with the, Rika stifled a laugh, "Phantom Menace."

Right now, they were taking on a few ghostly animals. Lions, Tigers, Bears…

Tucker, with the ghost-gauntlets, in his half-wolf form, was helping out.

"Nuther one bites the dust," Tucker laughed as he sucked in a ghost-wolf. Renamon landed softly behind Rika as Tucker's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Tucker answered and nodded.

"Hey Danny, how you holding up?" Tucker asked.

"Okay, Okay. Yeah, got a date with Valarie later tonight." Tucker listened for a moment and gave a knowing look towards Rika. "No, still dancing." Renamon's brows furrowed, Dancing?

Tucker was silent as Danny told him about the report. "I guess…here, talk to Rika."

The tamer took the phone and listened. A report on human history, with her doing the segment on war…interesting. And with a library like that one, possible.

"Okay, I'm game," Rika nodded.

Handing the phone back to Tucker, Danny evidently said something to make him looked really, really worried.

"No, I thought you had the thermos after we fought Technis." Tucker said.

Tucker's eyes widened as he closed the phone quickly. "We've got to go," He told Rika and began running towards the museum.


	25. Chapter 25

RV: I am ALIVE! Tat: I thought you were undead? RV: No that was our last D&D campaign. Tat: Oh, right. So, anything to tell our adoring, but PO'ed readers? RV: Sorry? Tat: Doesn't cover it. RV: They want to read the story, not listen to my appologies. Tat: Then why are we talking at all? RV: Because I had something to say! Tat: I'm interrupting, aren't I? RV: Yes. Yes, you are. Now...I am comtemplating taking this story in a new direction. Who would like to see a little Sci-fi? If this idea is horribly unpopular, I will revise and reconsider. Tat: And I'll help! RV: No, you won't. When you help, things blow up. Remember two years ago? 4th of July? Tat: The cow insulted me! RV: Okay, how do you explain that nine-foot are of my yard where grass won't grow? Tat: Um... RV: I am going to take a moment now to reaffirm my vow to never let you touch kerosine and a bottle of hairspray ever, EVER again. Tat: Hairspray? Hey! I remember that Christmas! Your mom still won't let me touch trees. Hey, why doesn't anything embarrassing happen to you? RV: Because I have common sense? Tat: No, wait! I remember that one time at the Grand Canyon! RV: All my bones did heal properly... Tat: But that was pretty embarrassing. Considering you can't legally have chilli cheese fries in a moving vehicle! RV: Now that I am about to die of mortification, let's get to the story! 

"Don't open that thermos!" Tucker yelled as Jeremy picked up the almost legendary Fenton thermos. He blinked, surprised. That was all it took for Renamon to, moving in the lightning-fast way that she did, grab the canister right out from his hands. To him, it seemed as if it had just disappeared.

Tucker opened his mouth to explain, but Jeremy held up a hand, the other going to his forehead to massage away an oncoming headache. Rika, who was behind him, also moved to explain. "I really, really don't want to know. I've lived in this house, and town to know that you're better off not knowing sometime. So, unless someone's breaking the law…pretend I'm not here."

Both teens blinked as Jeremy walked off into the hallways and his room or, at least it looked like that was where he was going. In this house, no one could ever be sure.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Tucker whistled. "Now that was close."

Rika nodded and gratefully accepted the offered canister from the hand of the fox-digimon. "Let's get this bad boy into the ghost zone now."

Danny sighed. All was well in his little world. He, Jazz, and Sam weren't blowing up, teleporting, or blasting anything, they were feeling better than ever, and his mom was fussing over them like a mother should.

"I just worry about the both of you. You too Sam. It isn't right for you kids to have so much responsibility pushed onto your shoulders." Maddie sighed. This was the latest in the ongoing saga of a mother trying to convince the children that she had looked after for years and years not to stop being kids just yet.

"Mom, we have to do it," Danny argued.

"But why you? Why just you?" Maddie countered.

"Because we can, and we should," Jazz answered. "Because no one else can?"

"Still, your father and I…" Maddie began.

"Mrs. Fenton. You and Mr. Fenton aren't the most…competent ghost hunters, if you haven't noticed?" Sam added, chancing a mother's wrath.

Instead, Maddie closed her eyes and pressed her hands to them, breathing in and out deeply in an effort to calm down. "I know. I guess this is how things are meant to be, but if you ever need any help, I'll be here for you."

The ensuing hug radiated cuteness on a level here-to unknown. It also fulfilled many days of family together ness that Danny had missed while being a superhero.

"I can't believe that school can get so boring so fast," Danny lamented as he jotted down another page-full of notes for his report.

"Get used to it little bro. Flu season is over," Jazz smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't I get one?" Sam asked cutely. Jazz smiled again and pecked her on the lips also.

"I'm getting a cavity over here," Rika commented from the other side of the large oak table that they were working on.

"I'm pretty sure they're still sick," Tucker commented as he pulled up a few files on his PDA. Danny smirked. Ever since the whole "cold" episode, the three of them had been much more affectionate with each other. It was nice, now that they had gotten over the whole awkwardness of the situation. Hanging around each other in underwear had a tendency to do that.

Tucker had taken the "lovy-dovy" stuff well, considering he was spending more time now-a-days with his significant other; Valarie.

Thinking about the teenage ghost hunter, Danny paused. Valarie had been suspiciously absent from his hero-life for a good time now. That was probably because she had been on dates with Tucker and there hadn't been any attacks at school recently.

Actually, between the Jazz, Sam, and himself, things had been under control for the better part of the last month. The only thing he worried about now was when someone would find out about his dating habits. There was no "if" involved. It was a when. He was sure of it.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Danny decided to get back to copying notes from one of the ancient volumes that he had pulled from the library that Blake had insisted they use for their report.

On top of that, they were getting paid! It wasn't anything like a legal paycheck of course, but it was money. This had started when Jeremy had found a less-then-legal contact that would be willing to buy some of the gold that had been found under the property. The contact had re-melted the gold to get rid of the Nazi insignia and sell it to the government through various contacts; none of which could be described as legal. Jazz had given them no end of hassle about negotiating with criminals.

"Why did we agree to this insane scheme?" Sam asked suddenly, gesturing to the massive pile of notes that they had accumulated.

"I thought it might add a flair to our otherwise dull lives," Danny smiled.

"How about the other way around?" Jazz asked, putting her psychology lessons to good use.

"Huh?" Tucker asked, looking up from his book.

"By pressing ourselves into school, we're maintaining some level of normalcy in our lives, it's a mental thing," Jazz concluded.

"Normalcy? What does that mean Rika?" Renamon asked from the top of a bookshelf.

"It's a very boring word. In my opinion, we're better off without it," Rika snickered, then paused. "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

A small, foxy smile played on Renamon's lips. That was all the answer Rika needed.

"I'm beginning to get the hang of being me," Danny hummed as he looked himself over for another day of school. He had been wearing an assortment of clothes that Sam and Jazz had bought him, most of them variations on the first one he had worn to school and confronted Dash in.

Now, though, he had pulled another set of clothes. The pants were simple black slacks with a red dragon embroidered on the left leg. After that, there was a red, button-down shirt with an ornate Chinese pattern and a black trench-coat over that. On the back of the coat there was another Celtic Cross, only in a deep blue.

The white gloves in the original outfit had stayed, and made Danny something of a legend around the school. If he had listened to the conversations about him, people were calling him the "avenger."

"Getting the hang of being you?" Tucker asked, "What does that mean exactly."

"He's almost finished with a period of self-discovery," Jazz answered, reading another psychology book while she walked beside her brother. "Teenagers commonly experience them, but don't usually complete them until their early twenties. To know who you are at such a young age speaks of immense maturity."

"But to talk like a text book, speaks of a lack of immaturity," Sam countered.

Jazz looked up from her book and blinked. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"By "it," do you mean not paying reality due attention?" Danny asked.

"Okay, I get the hint," Jazz smiled and closed her book, "So, with the exception of ghost attacks, what do we have up for today?"

"Valarie and I are going out tonight, after I put in an hour or two at the museum…how close are we to opening, anyway?" Tucker asked.

"First floor's done," Danny informed them, "And we're half-done with the second. That is, of course, over-looking the library and basements."

"And the secret tunnel system?" Sam asked.

"Massive. It goes all the way from the museum to the school. I came out in the boys bathroom from one tunnel, plus I get lost every time I go down there," Danny sighed.

"You all may have graduated by the time we get done with the entire building," Jazz nodded.

"Well, Blake did get up to the top floor and managed to prepare one of the bedrooms for him and Jeremy. On top of that, he said that we could move in if we ever had any problems with…our parents," Sam grimaced. Danny and Jazz winced in empathy. Within the next few days, they had promised to tell their parents about…everything.

Okay, in Sam's case, they were going to forego the explanation of the whole superhero thing, but in terms of their unusual relationship…the cat was going to come out of the bag.

In preparation for this, they had talked it over with Blake and Jeremy and if they had to face the very real possibility of being thrown out of their own homes because of this…there was a place for them at the museum.

Tucker, who had a different first period than Sam and Danny, veered off down a different hallway. Partially to respect the tension he had sensed in the air and partially to chase down Valarie.

"So, if it comes down to it…we're going to take the jump?" Danny asked.

Jazz and Sam nodded.

"They won't accept us, will they?" Sam asked, her voice anchored in pain and sadness. Danny slipped and arm around her waist to comfort her.

"In all probability…no." Jazz said shortly. She didn't have much to loose by leaving home, really. None of them did, if it came down to it, like Danny said. They were all responsible to a new definition of the word, they had a place to live, a steady marginal income…

But they would have to leave their parents most likely…

Images flashed in Jazz's mind. Maddie and Jack arguing, hunting ghosts, ruining every Christmas that Danny had experienced…

Sam and Danny were in a similar state. Sam's parents had never understood her, she wondered if they ever really loved her. They had kind of paid her off with obscene amounts of money ever single holiday…

Which was now in a numbered Swiss bank account, ready to be used.

Danny saw his parents in multiple stages, all in a negative light. The vast majority ranged from passively neglectful to almost abusive. For nearly all his life Jazz had been the one he looked up to, that understood him, and even when she didn't, she had loved him. She and Sam, they were his real family. He mentally reminded himself that he was also working for Walker now, who paid him for the ghost he would bring in, and Walker paid in rubies. Danny had a sizeable safe-deposit box filled with the bloody stones.

Remember! Vote on whether or not you want Sci-fi in the story! 


	26. Chapter 26

RV: For various and unspecified reasons, Science fiction will NOT be included as a main genre of this story. Tat: Those unspecified reasons include the fact that A) RV doesn't write sci-fi well, and B)The idea got voted down. RV: You just don't know how to keep a secret, do you? Tat: Nope! RV: Anyway...Merry/Happy CrismaHaunnaKwanzica to all readers and a Happy New year! Tat: I didn't have a happy Christmas. RV: You're just upset I got Card Captor Sakura for Christmas. Tat: No...it's more the fact that you made me watch all EIGHTTEEN VOLUMES of it! RV: Anime good! Tat: Yes, yes, now where were we? RV: Uh..right. Valarie will be coming into the story moreso than before and...I may be introducing a new character or two...maybe. Tat: And I have to report that, sadly, Danny and the gang will NOT be getting a Stargate or a crossover from Starcraft as two readers requested. They were good ideas, but... RV: Just not the direction I'm looking at going in really and it seemed like throwing that in would make the story more confusing. Tat: Thanks for the ideas, though! RV: Yes, ideas are much appreciated, even if I do get headaches imagining what would happen if a Stargate showed up in Danny Phantom...shiver. Tat: So...twists and turns abound for our cast of Superpowered teens in the upcoming chapters. Love! Action! Suspense! How will they cope? Can they cope? RV: I am never letting you watch Nadesico ever again. For those of you who have seen Nadesico, you should remember the highly annoying episode previews. Tat: I like them! Spoiler alert! RV: No you don't! (Tackles Tat to keep him from typing) Tat: (Channels energy into a distortion field to prevent the tackle) Hah! Rika and Renamon will soon be drawn away by mysterious forces! RV: Damn you! On with the story! 

"Okay students-I use the term "students" loosely-I am giving you all the period to work on your reports privately. Get to work," Mr. Lancer said.

Ten minutes later, Danny, Sam, Jazz, Valarie, and Tucker were calmly seated when Rika walked in with a mildly pissed off look on her face.

"Where were you?" Danny asked, concerned. He hoped Rika hadn't wondered into any ghosts.

"My DIGITAL alarm clock decided I was tired and let me sleep in," Rika growled. She sounded pissed, but Jazz could see the edges of her mouth twitch in a suppressed smile.

"Then you haven't told her yet?" Danny asked quietly as Rika sat down.

"No, I'm going to do it after school. She already knows something's up, though. She's been hovering more and more lately." Rika sighed.

"Hovering?" Danny asked, still quietly.

"Ninety degrees up, twenty to the left," Rika said, "Try not to make eye contact." Danny moved his head in the described direction, letting his eyes faze out of focus. Sure enough, he could see the faint outline of a feminine figure in one of the deepest shadows.

"You know, I found this really intriguing book on South American fighting techniques," Rika commented, throwing the conversation in a different direction than her love life.

"We're going to be training tonight, aren't we?" Sam almost groaned, seeing the look in Danny's eyes. Rika shivered involuntarily. She and Renamon had stood in on the training sessions. She could actually understand now why their relationship worked so well. They never fought with words because they always fought with their fists.

Of course, the fights did tend to get very, very violent. She had seen Tucker throw Danny into a wall with a single punch. Then there was the time when Sam threw, actually threw Jazz into the air. The fights between Danny and Jazz, though, those were the things nightmares were made of…

"Renamon?" Rika asked as she stepped into her room and took a deep breath. This was it.

"Yes Rika?" Renamon asked as her body coalesced from the shadows. The fox digimon blinked. Rika looked nervous. Rika was never nervous…ever. At least, not since the fight with the D-reaper. Hell, the girl had even asked her for combat lessons after she had watched her friends train.

While, technically, Renamon was against Rika fighting, it was good for her to at least know how to defend herself. She now had a marginal proficiency with knives and hand-to-hand combat. Nothing like what that Daniel boy could do, but enough.

"Renamon, what am I to you?" Rika asked plainly.

Renamon blinked again. Where had that come from? More importantly, what was her answer? "Rika, what exactly do you mean?"

Rika sighed. She had kind of expected that Renamon wouldn't understand. "What I mean is…would you be able to see me as…more than a partner, or…maybe as a lover?"

Renamon's mouth twitched into a foxy grin as she stepped towards her partner. Bending over, Renamon slid her body into a comfortable position against Rika's. Once she felt Rika relax slightly, their lips met.

It was the best thing Rika had ever experienced, to put it bluntly. She now knew why Danny, Sam, and Jazz liked to be so tender when they could. It was fulfilling to be in love and act on it.

"Danny, are you sure you're not a masochist?" Sam asked as she pulled herself up from the ground, having collapsed from exhaustion after that last round with Danny. Luckily, between Sam's healing abilities and their natural, or unnatural healing abilities, they recovered pretty quickly now-a-days.

"No, I just like to fight, I guess," Danny answered as Sam's healing hands wandered over his bruised body in areas that weren't damaged at all.

"He's a guy Jazz. They need to prove their macho-ness," Sam joked.

"Hey, I'm a techno-geek! I resent that!" Tucker said from across the training dome.

"You're also a werewolf with the muscle mass of a professional bodybuilder." Sam pointed out.

Tucker made a dismissive grunt and pulled back his wolf genes. The long hair receded, and his snout became a nose. He was getting more and more used to these odd transformations.

"I'm going to get home now," Tucker called as he walked away. "You love-birds behave now."

"I'll get him back for that," Danny promised, then let himself relax on the cushions that they had pulled down the tunnels. "Hey Sam, what was that kick?"

Sam smiled and curled up beside Danny. "That was just a little move from the advanced handbook on Indian martial arts."

"And what was that punch?" Jazz asked in Danny's direction as she, too, laid down, but beside Sam.

"Something I've been working on," Danny replied cryptically, but let up under the stare of Jazz. He couldn't blame her. Lately, they had been utilizing their powers more and more in their training sessions. Danny had thrown a punch at his maximum speed, his maximum ghost speed.

Then he had preformed two summons under his breath. One was for speed. The other was for an electrical charge. The phantom wind and spiritual charge. After that, he had moved his ectoplasm in a kind of wave. He wasn't sure exactly why he had done it, but…

He hadn't even hit Jazz, but she had been thrown back against the wall. The funny thing was that he could have gone faster. He could have punched through some kind of…barrier…that he had felt. He was genuinely thankful now that he hadn't gone all out. He wasn't sure what would have happened. That move would have to be tested out somewhere with a lot of room for error.

That was exactly what he had told Jazz. "I promise I won't question your judgment abilities for at least two days," Jazz said firmly, burying her face into Danny's shirt.

"I love both of you, you do know that, right?" Danny asked suddenly.

"We love you two Danny. Could I ask what brought this out-of-the-blue announcement about?" Sam asked sleepily.

Danny idly stroked Sam's hair, letting Jazz run her hands over his chest. "What are we going to do when someone finds out?"

"Not this again Danny," Jazz complained. "I'm supposed to be the downer around here. Just enjoy the time we have."

"We have to tell them…tomorrow," Danny sighed.

"That means we pack when we get home, just in case, right?" Sam asked.

"For what will, in all likelihood, happen?" Jazz asked. "Yes."

"And so…we're dating…the three of us, together," Danny finished with a long sigh. His parent's expressions were unreadable.

"Danny, your mother and I need to talk for a moment, alone," Jack said evenly.

Danny shrugged, he had expected worse. Though, as his parents went into the kitchen, he realized that the waiting would be infinitely worse than any yelling or shouting. Looking to Sam and Jazz, he could see similar expressions on their faces.

"You have to be kidding me," Danny groaned as a wisp of blue air came out of his and Jazz's mouths.

"And I thought I could actually take the whelp by surprise for once," Skulker said smugly. The person who he was speaking to became obvious in a moment as Technis appeared beside the legendary ghost hunter.

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't be able to bring them down, even if they know we're here," Johnny Thirteen grinned as he road into the living room on his ghostly cycle.

"Do we have to do this now?" Jazz asked imploringly.

The ghost blinked, then looked at each other.

"Of course. After all, we did come all the way down here to reek our vengeance on you meddling kids," Technis admitted.

"Oh, if you came "all this way," then the least we can do is hand your asses to you in a good old fashioned throw-down," Sam countered.

"Guys, if you don't leave right now, and I'm just warning you, these women are not in a mood to play games," Danny sighed and pulled on his ghostly energy.


	27. Chapter 27

**RV: Sorry, sorry, sorry. Unbelievably, I have had people email me concerning their want to see this story continue. That's not to say that I will be ending it any time soon. There have been dificulties...**

_Tat: His dad got sued and one of his trees strangled a power line._

**RV: Not anything to worry about, though, because we have...insurance!**

_Tat:Ha, ha, ha! You said insurance!_

**RV: Now that we all know Tat is still Tat, He has also been gearing up to put up a story of his own.**

_Tat: Noir! Noir! All hail Noir!_

**RV: Anime Freak. Yes, anyway, Tat has decided that, because of the lack of stories on the Noir category, he will be authoring one. But...its weird.**

_Tat: Did you expect anything less?_

**RV: Never let it be said you lack wit, Tat, because that would mean people are telling the truth, and we can't have that.**

_Tat: Damn right...Hey!_

**RV: So, anyway, I've been sick, gotten a college application together, done a report, etc...long story short, I'm going to have to go one haitus...meaning I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction in favor of not failing Physics, English, and Psychology.**

_Tat: Luckily, he should be done with all of that...what did you call it?_

**RV: Work. Its called work.**

_Tat: Right, but since I'm a Jr. and he's a Sr., we don't have the same schedule and I'm able to write more than he is._

**RV: You sleep through half your classes.**

_Tat: But I'm passing them all!_

**RV: Yes, anyway, Tat's story will involve the anime Noir, which I highly recommend.**

_Tat: Guns, women, violence, death by neck tie...what more can you ask for?_

**RV: Other than Noir, it will involve minor characters from Card Captor Sakura, Hellsing, Teen Titans, and will take place in Gotham.**

_Tat: And I wrote it!_

**_RV: Yes, yes you did, and we should all be very frightened._**

_Tat: Well, I think we're all done with the announcements, right? Unless you want to tell them about...the dogs._

**RV: I'll tell them about the dogs if you tell them about the tomatos.**

_Tat: We're done then._

**RV: For a time atleast, goodbye, I will be maintaining a reader presence on all of Tat's story, but this one will be in hibernation untill...June. Yes, I will begin updating in June. Tat's new story should be up in...about half a month. So...the begining of March.

* * *

**

"Guys, if you don't leave right now, and I'm just warning you, these women are not in a mood to play games," Danny sighed and pulled on his ghostly energy.

Jazz and Sam cut poses and transformed as well. Where there had been normal teens just a moment before, there were now three superheroes. As always, Sam looked exactly like the faeries of yore, only taller. Jazz's blue version of Danny's own suit was a nice offset of the color scheme that Danny used.

Without further banter, Skulker launched himself at Danny, unfolding a small arsenal of weapons from his forearm.

"Power unfold and shield my form," Danny spoke reverently, a green shield emerging and stopping the oncoming fire.

"You've been learning quite a few new tricks…But so have I," Skulker smirked and held out his palm.

Before Danny knew what was happening, some kind of wave ripped through his form. It didn't feel like anything Danny had been hit with before. In fact, if he put his imagination to it, this would probably be what getting hit with his own ghostly wail would feel like. His shield shattered, Danny was shot through the wall of his home and out into the street.

"That was certainly new," Danny commented as he climbed shakily to his feet.

"I'm glad you appreciated it," Skulker smiled as he too appeared in their new battleground. "How about another helping."

"Wall of nightshade," Danny whispered, feeling a new wall form around him even as the blast impacted. The wall of nightshade was his most powerful shield, at least that he could already summon.

The blast shot into his shield and, just for a moment, Danny saw the ecto energy move in a way that was vaguely familiar. Then he was knocked senseless into a wall, but his shield was still up! How had Skulker done it?

That was when something other than Sulker's blasts hit him. He was being bombarded with ecto-waves!

Jazz and Johnny stared each other down. This was familiar, if extremely unpleasant territory for the both of them. Johnny revved his engine once and Jazz focused on forming her gun. Immediately, the Fenton Peeler formed and mounted itself on her wrist.

"Okay kitten, lets see what you've got," Johnny smirked.

"Fuck you," Jazz snarled, "No one can call me that."

"What about your brother? I bet he can call you lots of things," Johnny laughed. If the first comment had rubbed an open wound, the second one had poured acid onto it. In other words, Johnny had done something that was neither intelligent or conducive to his good health.

Jazz fired off several sets of volleys, but Johnny just powered his motorcycle around, dodging them all. That is, until he stopped and shot his hand forward. Jazz knew that signal. It was bad luck time…

Shadow flew out from behind the ghostly biker and towards Jazz, claws outstretched. Jazz smirked. Suddenly she was thankful that Danny had pressed her through all those long training sessions. The instant Shadow moved, Jazz moved with him. After the dozen or so matches with Sam, Jazz knew her moves, and Sam's, like she knew textbooks.

Shadow lashed out with a claw and Jazz pressed her own palm onto Shadows, effectively halting the blow. Her armored right had lashed out with a palm strike. Surprise stunning the bad luck entity, he took the brunt of it and shot outwards, back towards his master. Shadow slammed into Johnny and knocked them both through a wall. Jazz smirked and set chase.

"Why do you not just give up, little magic-wielder. It is the boy whom I have a quarrel with, not you." Technis advised.

"See," Sam said as she hovered in place, "That's the problem. That "boy" is one of the two most important people in my life, so to get through to him, you have to go through me."

"As you wish," Techis sighed and shot out bolts of electricity towards Sam.

"Northern winds, protect me," Sam whispered. The summons was simple, and powerful. Winds whipped up inside the house and deflected all the lightning. For just a moment, the winds had become solid!

"Very well, then try this," Technis taunted.

Sam blinked as the technology themed ghost shot what looked to be CDs at her. "Now this is getting just a bit too stupid," Sam sighed.

"Well," Jack Fenton said as he walked back into the living room. He did not have a pleasant look on his face, but Danny, Jazz, and Sam were in no mood to really care. They had just finished with a massive ghost battle, culminating in Danny blowing out the windows of every house in the next block with a supersonic wave of ectoplasm.

"I want you both to know exactly how much trouble you're in. I will not allow a relationship this disgraceful to occur in my house. From now on, you two will not be allowed to be alone together. Once Jazz goes away for college, the problem will be solved. As for punishment…" Jack trailed off.

Danny sighed and got up, jarring Jack from his tirade. "Well Dad, then we'll be seeing you, bye," Danny offered. Jazz and Sam were standing also, and moving out the door with Danny.

"Hold it! If you go out that door you can't ever come back!" Jack threatened. That should stop them cold, he thought smugly.

Danny looked at him with a my-you're-dumb stare. "We expected that weeks ago. We already have a place to stay and have packed, bye."

Jack blinked. "I mean it, you'll never be able to come back here!"

"Dad," Danny sighed. "No, Mr. Fenton. I want to thank you for being the most neglectful parent imaginable, while still allowing me to live through infancy. Now, I'm going to be taking my leave of you, goodbye."

Jack's mouth dropped open as his children filed out the door.

"Kids?" Maddie asked as the group of teenagers walked away from the Fenton household, bags in hand. Maddie had run out the back entrance, she had something to say.

"Mom?" Jazz asked, moving behind Danny and Sam. What her father had said had been bad enough, she really didn't want to hear it twice in a row.

"Danny, Jazz. I just wanted to say that I love you, and I always will, no matter how many times you surprise me," Maddie said, hugging her two children. She then turned to Sam, who was looking decidedly nervous. "Promise me you'll look after these two?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Sure…mom?"

Maddie smiled and wrapped Sam in a hug. Pulling away she gave them one last smile.

"I assume you'll be staying at the museum. I'll visit whenever I can and I promise that Jack will never get wind of your alter-egos," Maddie assured them, then walked back to the house.

"That was unexpected," Danny commented as he wiped a few tears away from his eyes. Jazz and Sam did likewise.

"I can live with Dad hating us, as long as mom still loves us, I guess," Jazz smiled.

"On to my parents," Sam sighed. Oddly enough, she was almost excited…


	28. Chapter 28

R.V. Damn straight!

Tat. I haven't said anything yet.

RV Still, I wanted to open with a cuss. This is our first time back in...five months?

Tat. More like seven. Well, I want you all to know that I had intended to put this story behind me, but was unable to do so because of certain very, very, very persistant little...authors.

RV You were going to say a naughty word, weren't you?

Tat. Yes, yes, I was.

RV Anyway, by popular demand, the story's back. You can expect sparse updates, but...

Tat. In song>"It will survive! For as long as I know how to write, I know it'll stay alive!"

RV And that's why we got kicked out of the Karaoke bar last month.

Tat. And that's why we're going to ignore my signing and get to THE STORY!

* * *

"I've never made my mom faint before," Sam mused dryly and hefted her own bag. She had shrugged off any insults proffered by her parents and even some of her brothers and sisters that were visiting from college. Only her grandmother had been supportive. In fact, she had met Sam at the door and said something about visiting and getting a special place in her will. 

"Ah, home sweet home," Danny smiled sadly.

"No explosives," Jazz nodded.

"No yuppie parents," Sam agreed.

Danny blinked. "Why didn't we move out years ago?"

Neither Jazz nor Sam had an answer. They were too busy laughing. Danny smiled and knocked on the door once. After a moment, Blake opened the door, smiling.

"So, what's the word?" Blake asked as his teenage friends walked into the museum.

"They kicked us out when we said we wouldn't stop seeing each other," Danny shrugged. "Mom was okay with it. Dad wasn't. She said she might come and visit."

"You three don't look like kids who just got kicked out of your homes," Jeremy commented as he walked into the grandiose hall, eating some Ramen.

"That's because our parents never understood us and almost got us killed with negligence a few times," Danny dismissed.

"Oh. Mine we never abusive, but they did kick me out when I brought Blake home," Jeremy said sympathetically. "Though, There was that time the Mexican fisherman tried to harpoon the car…"

The teens watched as Blake and Jeremy's eyes glazed over in what was definitely a flashback. "Yeah," Blake smiled. "I wonder if that cop is still looking for us."

"Do we want to know?" Sam asked, jarring them from their memories.

"Long story short, if you three ever get married, don't honeymoon in Mexico. It may seem like a good idea, but…" Jeremy shrugged.

"Okay, I think we'll leave it at that," Jazz decided, then blinked. "Wait, how did you two get married?"

"We're not, really. We just made vows to each other, bought rings…Jeremy's still, technically my boyfriend. We like to think that we're married, though." Blake shrugged.

"And we'll never be able to either," Sam noted sadly. Seeing the look of dismay on the teens faces, Blake decided he needed to do something about it.

"Hey, come on! We have three new members of our little family, I think this deserves a party. Don't you Jeremy?" Blake asked suddenly.

Jeremy sighed. "I'll call for pizza since we still can't find the damn kitchen! Coincidentally, could you three work on finding it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's on the third floor. Half of that level looks like it's just maintenance," Danny sighed.

"Three months, three floors," Jazz mused, then brightened. "That means, if we hurry, we could have a Christmas opening! Since the top floor's just bedrooms and stuff."

"Hey, couldn't we have a Christmas and Halloween party too?" Sam chimed in. "We wouldn't even have to open up the whole place. Just the grand hallway."

Jeremy considered it. "It would be good press…"

"We could open a haunted house for Halloween and a soup kitchen for Thanksgiving. Really get into the spirit of the holidays," Danny nodded.

"There's a joke in there somewhere," Jazz muttered.

"Okay, okay! We're getting ahead of ourselves now. For now, call Tucker, Rika, and Renamon and let's get this party going." Blake cried.

* * *

"Pizza," Tucker sighed with obvious relish. 

"Down boy," Valarie smiled and served herself from the foldout table that had been set up in the…

Since this was her first visit to the museum, having been invited by Tucker, she was having a hard time calling it a Hall. Cavern would be more appropriate here.

"This place really is huge," Valarie commented. "By the way, you never did tell me the reason for this party."

"Kinda'a hard to explain," Sam cut in. "Let's just say...we're ringing in a whole new way of life."

Valerie blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Jazz replied, handing Valerie a cup of Moutain Dew.

"Definately not," Danny amended.

"Hey, where's Rika?" Tucker asked suddenly.

"Family emergency," Jeremy replied, hanging up a cell phone. "She says she'll email you all about it, but she's gotta' go home for at least a bit."

Noticing the bummed out looks all around, Jeremy sighed. "Where'd Blake...no...he wouldn't."

"Wouldn't...what?" Jazz asked.

"I hope you're all eighteen!" Blake's voice rang out as he threw open the door. "'Cause I got Porn and Beer!"

"Blake! The Legal drinking age is 21! And I'm a cop," Jeremy sighed as Blake wadded through the party, arms ladened with...unmentionables.

"And soon you'll be a drunk cop," Blake replied. "Don't worry, I got the soft stuff...I think."

"This won't end well," Jazz said sadly as she watched the only other voice of reason in the party become sloshed out of his mind.

* * *

"Too many drinks," Jazz muttered and closed her eyes again. Wait, where was she? Images of last night's party flashed before her eyes. The hangover that was currently racking her brain reinforced her earlier statement. 

Okay. She had had more than a few drinks, then…what?

The very comfortable bed underneath her, the lack of clothes on her body, and comfortable warmth resting on either of her sides pushed her to the conclusion that something…adult had happened

Easing her eyes open, that fact was confirmed by the sleeping figures of her brother and Sam laying next to her.

"Danny? Sam?" Jazz asked quietly. Danny's formed groaned, began to roll over, then stopped. Jazz could tell by the way his entire body was frozen that he was realizing exactly what had happened as well.


End file.
